The Girl in Pearls
by Both-OfUs-YouandMe
Summary: His cheerful face haunted my mind, everything I did, anywhere I went; everything would remind me of him. My fondness over him grew into devotion, resulting in my mind to filled with images of him; sitting, standing, smiling. When he spoke to me, even if a single word crawled through my ear my heart would thaw. OCxNiccolo
1. Chapter 1

I played with the white pearls in my hand, struggling to settle on a fabric colour. I looked at the Royal Purple creating a cape with my imagination; I looked to the Blood Red and created the same cape. I brought the two images together, side by side; there they hung in my mind whilst I judge them. I placed them both on the back of Cesare's steel plate armour; I reviewed the capes once more. The purple would show his enemies that he is superior to said person, but the red would strike fear in his enemies. I finally concluded on the colour red, knowing Cesare would be fond of the colour more.

"Hard time selecting, I suggest the red," Leonardo opinionated from behind me.

I rotated to be greeted with a cheerful, freckled face smiling at me. I smile in return before stating, "I chose the red as well, more, how you say it…" My mind trailed off looking for the specific word.

"Daunting?"

"Yes! Daunting, I wonder how I could forget," I thought aloud.

"Well I have been studying the brain and…" he continued as my mind trailed off to another place, where I was still standing deciding the colour.

"Dona, are you daydreaming?"

His voice extinguished the scenery, causing me to slowly inch back to reality.

"Forgive me Leonardo, you know I can't grasp the facts you are telling me, you're mind is much more superior to mine," I reminded shameful of my thick skull.

He smiled at me once again, "You know I could always teach you! Well I'd be glad to," he addressed.

I picked up the red cloth and rested it on my arm. I stroked the soft fabric thinking to myself what I would accomplish with reading and writing; I am no author, no women that possesses any poetic approach. I would never squander with reading books when I could be earning valuable money.

"I don't necessitate any skills of that sort," I said still stroking the fabric.

"I could teach you to formulate a device!"

I laughed quietly, "why so keen on teaching me new skills when the skills I have now put a rather nice roof over my head."

"Don't you get bored stiff with sowing? I couldn't stand one day of my life if I kept painting."

I raised a brow, questioning the fact he just told me, "So you do not enjoy painting."

"No, I love it, creating something beautiful, but I can't paint everyday never stopping to invent, you can also create something beautiful without oils, like your dresses and the homes you furnish."

I nodded seeing his point of view, "well you have taught me something today."

"What?"

"That you think my dresses are beautiful."

His cheeks turned a bright pink, "well, they are."

My face burned turning a much lighter colour of the shade I was holding in my arms, "I must get this cape finished for Cesare, you must finish your duties," I said turning around to conceal my pink face.

I heard Leonardo's footsteps walk off; the sound of his leather boots slowly drifting away the distant became larger between us. I bit my lip, as I walked off to my room to finish my assignments.

I let out a large sigh, as images of Leonardo filled my head. His cheerful face haunted my mind, everything I did, anywhere I went;_ everything_ would remind me of him. My fondness over him grew into devotion, resulting in my mind to filled with images of him; sitting, standing, smiling. When he spoke to me, even if a single word crawled through my ear my heart would thaw. And when he left without a single word, abandoning me in the hallways of Castle Saint Angelo my heart stayed soft, but with an agonizing pain forcing me to believe that he was angry with me.

My heart ached thinking about how Leonardo saw me. I understood he only saw me as a friend, a companion, someone to share colour swatches with. But somehow I still tried to believe that my feeling were exchanged, seeking out anything he did to reassure myself that he did indeed love me. He looked at me when I wasn't looking at him caused me to believe that he was staring at my figure, but instead he would be thinking of my skeletal structure. Or when he blushed in front of me, but his cheeks were always that colour of pink, deceiving me.

I tried to stop my feelings for him, ignoring his _good mornings _and being rude to him, which only left him baffled and confused, thinking _what_ exactly had he done wrong to me. But after a week of my 'strategy' I would succumb to my emotions once again, gazing at him through my window as he stands in the courtyard, examining the flowers.

I lifted up the red cape, examining the size. I held the cap in the air, my hands reaching high above my head, to get a full view of the cape I had just created. I attached it to the steel armor hanging in room, I stepped back to admire my creation. A pounding on my door woke me from my mind. I turned the handle to welcome my visitor.

Although Leonardo did not have a fond for me someone else did. Someone I always kept my distance from, his brown eyes burning into me, as I pulled my dress up and my skirt low to hide my bare legs, which he obviously wanted to see.

I smiled at Cesare who was in his tunic and grey boots. He smiled back, he quickly brushed pass me to see my newest creation. He stroked his chin, examining the armour and cape.

"I am fond of the cape colour, but…" his unemotional voice trailed off.

I stood quietly waiting as he judged my work.

"Will it fit me? It doesn't look like my other one, I wanted it you be exact."

"I took my measurements myself, _twice_ it must fit you," I remarked annoyed.

"Well I say it does not fit me, I would know my own size, would I not?" he barked.

_Obviously not._

"Well I have to make a dress for Lucrezia, and Rodrigo wants new curtains to be hung in the Chapel, I have no time for measurements."

"Make some time then," he snapped slamming the door shut behind him.

I squeezed my eyes close as my hands clenched into a fist. I grabbed the pillow on my bed and watched as I tore it open, the feathers soaring into the air and gently landing around me. I threw the sheet at the wall, trying to release the pent up anger. I let out an angry sigh as I stared at the armour in my room. I wanted to lift it off the ground and into the courtyard imaging Cesare falling with it.

I stood up examining myself in the mirror across from me. I pulled my light orange hair back into a bun; I straighten my lace dress to free it from any wrinkles. I picked up the measuring tape on my dresser; before leaving my room I looked at myself once more, into my plain brown eyes, telling myself one thing.

_Don't do it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I reached for the door handle to leave my room. I was about to pull it open but I heard a knocking coming from the other side. I quickly opened the door to let the person inside. Cesare burst through the door and picked up the armor resting on the mannequin.

Startled I reassured him, "I was about to come and take your measurements again."

"I am leaving Roma, I have no time for measurements," he replied abruptly.

"Why are you leaving Roma?" I asked curious.

He looked at me a smiled, his smile like a snake's, "I have plans for Roma, Donatella, and if you behave-

Before he could speak another word I cut him off, knowing how the sentence would end, my embarrassment, "I will get the money from your father."

He slipped into the armor and clipped on the cape, "No you shan't, the armor is not finished as I stated before."

"But you are wearing it!" I said outraged.

His brown eyes glared at me, "You don't raise you voice to me."

"I am sorry," I whispered still angry.

"Once I get back, we will finish this discussion, until then you are not getting paid for the work you haven't finished."

He left me alone in my room. Slamming the door behind him, one more slam and the door will fall off completely.

I had up to my neck with The Borgia, with the Pope and his greedy children. Maybe I could get another job for an aristocrat? Move to England, but my English is terrible, and I have no money. The Borgia doesn't pay me! Too busy getting into woman's pants! I rolled the pearls in between my fingers imaging how I could plan their murder, poison the food, and plant the poison in the chef's robes, blaming their death on him…

"Cazzo! Stupido vaso di fiori!"

The voice brought me back to reality. I looked around for the person who said this. I slowly opened my bathroom door only to find the wooden tub and the fireplace still standing there. I am slowly going insane? I decided I needed air, I was cooped up in the castle for the whole morning, and I certainly needed some fresh air.

I swung open the windows and a gush of air welcomed me and filled the room.

"al diavolo! Dannazione!" The voice said again.

I looked out my window, sure that the voice was nearby. My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped.

"Don't scream Madonna," The man threatened.

A man was hanging off the window holding onto it for dear life.

"Do you need help? Should I get the guards?" I asked worried.

"No, no, no, I can handle this myself," He reached for my window ledge. Ignoring him I grabbed his hand attempting to pull him inside my room.

"Madonna, you are going to fall," he warned still trying to grab the ledge.

"Just let me get the guards!" I told him.

"Shh! No guards," he said.

He looked around to find something to hold onto, the drop was far down, and my window reached far away from the walls disabling him from going anywhere.

"Wait, does that mean you are not supposed to be here?" I asked ready to let go of his arm.

"Do I look like one of those filthy Borgia's? And if I were, why would I be scaling the building when I could use the front door?" he asked me, his voice harsh and annoyed.

I stood there holding his arm, my face and mind blank of any answers.

"Madonna, I do not mean to be rude and abrupt, it's been lovely talking to you, but I have to be somewhere, so if you could close your window I'd be grateful."

I looked at his face once more, I knew him, I drew him before, and Cesare asked me to draw a vigilant for him. His face structure was so familiar, I looked behind me to my drawings scattered across the floor. His face was there, and below it _50,000_ florins.

"You are the assassin?" I asked, I could tell the guards and get the reward, move out and finally be free of The Borgia's.

His golden eyes stared at me under his white hood refusing to answer the question. He took his other hand off the window letting feel his real weight. My upper body hit the window ledge; my legs were dangling in the air in my room.

"You are so heavy!" I managed to say.

My ribs were rubbing against the cement, causing me great pain. He must have been holding his own weight the entire time I was accusing him of being a murderer. I tried to scream for help but the one thing that came out was a forced sigh.

"You're killing me!" I managed to say my throat getting tighter.

Ignoring me, he placed his feet in-between the two slots beneath my window. He used one hand to steady himself on the window, and he finally let go of me. I let out a sigh of relief while rubbing my sore chest.

"Ciao bella, forse ci incontreremo ancora," he said winking at me before climbing off into the open window above me.

He tried to kill me, and then he says that to me! Frustrated, I left my room and started walking towards Leonardo, to tell him of the encounter I just experience, he would obviously tell the guards about this intruder, because the guards did not listen to any women except Lucrezia.

"Gli uomini di Roma; rude, bugiardi, con assassini o killer. Almeno ho Leonardo," I reassured myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I quickly strolled down the hallway to tell Leonardo. A man was climbing the walls on the castle and no one saw! She couldn't believe it herself if was she saw was actually real, or if someone had drugged her before the encounter. Maybe he drugged me, but he would have to be on the wall first. As I started daydreaming my speed began to decelerate.

I wasn't even ten feet away from my door when a man blocked my path. I forced myself to snap awake, letting go of my imagination. A man in a long red robe stood in front of me, quiet fat also. I came to sudden realisation I was staring at Rodrigo, who was displeased of my insolence. He gave me his hand and I kissed the ring on his finger to show my respect and apologise.

"Donatella, I have been waiting for the drapes all morning, you said they would be ready for me," He reminded placing his hands on his stomach.

"I am truly sorry, I got caught up with Cesare's armour, I also didn't have any money for the fabric since you haven't paid me yet," I wanted to put in '_I would have time, but a man that was climbing the walls distracted me.'_ but knowing I could get myself in a dilemma, I decided to leave that part out.

I waited for him to decide if I were deceitful, or to let me pass and actually pay me for my work. He studied me carefully, his lips pursed, his eyes narrowed. He caught me. His face relaxed, but his lips stood straight and his eyes angry.

"Donatella, if you have been lying, I would advise you to stop it now. This is _not_ becoming of a lady," he warned, his eyes still planted on me.

I looked at him, my mind racing to quickly find an excuse. If he hadn't spoken, I would have stood there through lunch and dinner, until the break of dawn.

He rested his sweaty hand on my shoulder, his smile was like a snake, and he wasn't shameful of it; smiling he told me, "Donatella, do not agonize over my warning, I am only trying to help be closer with God."

I continued to stare at him, unable to speak, finally after searching through my mind frantically I spoke, "I apologize; I have extreme anxiety around people of higher status."

He looked at me baffled, trying to make my lie believable I continued, "I am sorry Your Grace, I have to get the drapes finished for you as I have forgotten the fabric in Leonardo's workshop."

He raised his head, stretching his neck, "You are dismissed."

I bowed in his presence, "Thank you."

He brushed passed me walking to a destination of one of his duties. I hurried down the hallway trying to get to Leonardo as soon as possible to tell him about my morning, and to greet him with a smile.

The hallway was vacant the only sound filling it was my heeled shoes tapping the tiled floor. It was strange, all the guards were gone, none of them at their position. A terrible smell came from the cart of flowers just outside of Leonardo's workshop, a smell of something rotting. I grabbed one of the satin gloves I was holding and covered my nose to prevent me from smelling it any further.

I knocked on the brass door waiting for him to answer. On the other side I could hear noises, sounds of people talking. It couldn't possibly be an apprentice, Cesare wouldn't allow it. I pressed my ear against the door to discover who Leonardo was talking to.

I could barely hear what they were saying, but I caught some sentences and learnt that the person was a man; a grown man for his voice was very deep, and familiar.

"You shouldn't have gone through the trouble of giving her that letter, I could have delivered it to her myself," One voice said.

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble for my deeds," the other voice countered.

I heard the shuffle of feet moving farther away, most likely to where Leonardo hangs unfinished paintings.

"Have you taken a fancy for this woman?" The second man said.

The first man paused before responding then replied, "She has a beautiful face, truly, and her character is wonderful. But she seems dazed when I speak with her, she is unique, from the lace shoes she wears."

"Lace shoes?" the other asked chuckling.

I knew who they were talking about. A week ago Leonardo had began a painting of me, it wasn't hard for me to sit still because within a minute I'd be off into my own world. He had finished the painting, he wanted to give it to me when he was completely finished with it, I didn't know what he meant by 'completely' finished but I let him hold on to it.

"Yes lace shoes, and the pearls she wears. I would be interested but…" the voice trailed off.

"But what? You describe her as beautiful, and I do agree she certainly is," the other voice informed.

"I have my eyes set for someone less… feminine…"

The other voice started to laugh now, "I will never understand you Leonardo."

"You should meet her, she's wonderful, and you two would get along well."

The second voice abruptly stopped his laughing, "I am not sure, we have met, and she isn't very kind to men with my job description."

"You met her, when?"

I pressed my ear harder on the door to fully hear what they were saying. Before I could understand what caused me to be sprawled on the floor, I hit floor, I forgot that Leonardo always left his door partially ajar.

Leonardo and the white hooded man stared at me, confused why I was leaning against the door and how much of their conversation I heard.

"Dona, what are you doing on the floor?"

I couldn't tell who lifted me off the ground, because I was thinking about the burning pain from hitting the ground so hard. Soon I was facing the hooded man, his golden eye growling underneath the shadow of his hood.

"Most importantly, why were you spying on us?"

In a flash a shinning blade was to my throat; my head went wild, my eyes began to cloud, the sound of Leonardo convincing the man to let me go became fuzzy and unclear although he was beside me, the ground underneath me began to shake and quiver, flashes of black coated my eyes, I could feel the blood rushing to my head. The whole world began to fade away, except those golden eyes that were haunting me as I slowly plummeted into complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I couldn't distinguish if I had been dreaming or if I had been thrown into a dream. I opened my eyes just a second after disappearing into the darkness. The hooded man and Leonardo stared at me; my chest was throbbing making it difficult to breath. The breaths I took were hurried and nervous; breathing through my nostrils did me no good, as I was forced to breathe through my mouth, which was most improper.

I could not distinguish the time difference as I opened my eyes, and then closed them again. When I first opened my eyes I could feel the support of a mattress; my eye lids became heavy and locked out the light, pulling me back into the darkness. I opened them for a second time; Leonardo was staring at me, his face as white as milk. His pale face drew a smile when he saw my eyes; I opened my dry mouth to speak, only to be hauled into shadows. _Wake up Donatella, wake up, _my mind would tell me.

"Dona? Are you okay?" Leonardo asked as I slowly opened my eyes puzzled of my location.

"Where am I?" I asked mystified.

"You are lying on my bed, you fainted after Ezio had grabbed you," Leonardo notified.

"Who's Ezio?" I enquired rubbing my head.

"The white hooded man, who grabbed you."

I let out an annoyed groan before asking, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"An hour."

Strange, it felt I have been sleeping for only two seconds. I rose from the bed; Leonardo stood up to support my shaking legs.

The white hooded man named Ezio entered the room. His hood hid his face; I could have run to him and yelled then run to my room to be punished after.

"Is she okay?" He asked in his proud voice.

"Yes, just a little shaken from the encounter."

I stood beside the bed examining the strange man. He was dressed in white robes, the outer shell of the fabric white and the inner shell red.

"You mean to tell me," I began still looking at the man, "that you know this killer?"

The man reacted strangely to the word 'killer', instead of responding like most citizens, whose eyes would dart around trying to find if anyone was after them. He stood there proudly accepting this pet name many people called him, he crossed his arms daring me to continue.

"For twenty years, to be precise."

I darted my eyes from Leonardo, whose face was bright pink with shame, to Ezio's.

"So you tell me, that this _vulgar_ supposed _man_ is your friend?"

Leonardo paused before answering me, "yes."

I pursed my lips, my head still spinning from fainting an hour ago. Ezio approached me, still in his proud state after what I had accused him of. He came up to me, gently took my hand and pressed his lips on the skin on my hand.

"I am truly sorry Madonna; you must understand that I believed that you were a spy. If you could spare me any kindness and forgive me for the miscommunication," he solicited.

I snatched my hand away from him, enraged. "Let me retort to your request," I began my voice filled with rage, "why should I forgive a man like you, after you had held a blade to my throat?"

"Because, Madonna," he began in the same tone as mine, "you were listening to Leonardo and my conversation."

"Does that give you the right to kill someone? Or have you forgotten all the manners you weren't taught."

He glared at me while Leonardo came in between us trying to end our quarrel. "How about you two stop this argument and forgive each other?"

"No point in the ant disputing with the boot," Ezio said smirking at me.

"I will forgive, and be on my way."

"I'm sorry Dona, we can't let you do that, you have valued information."

I looked at Leonardo cocking my eyebrow, "Please notify me what information I have."

"You know that Ezio has been in the Castle Saint Angelo to deliver a letter, we can't let you tell anyone."

"And who would I tell," I asked.

"Cesare, Rodrigo, I don't mean to be uncouth," Leonardo began.

"I won't tell anyone."

"We are afraid you will, so Ezio volunteered to make sure you didn't."

I stared wide eyed at Leonardo, "Tell me how you are going to explain a man following me around, who happens to look exactly like the assassin everyone is hunting?"

"Well," Leonardo began, "we are going to initiate you into the assassins and you will provide us with information."

I looked at them both devastated. _What have I exactly gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I refuse to be a part of your cult," I said, making an attempted to convince them to leave me.

He smiled, chuckling at my attempt, "Sorry Madonna, you don't have a say in this decision."

"Dona, please do not argue," Leonardo begged, in no mood for an argument.

I looked at him, his cheerless and his bright pink cheeks were gone. I let out an annoyed sigh and I rolled my eyes to Ezio.

"I am only doing this for Leonardo; do not anticipate me killing anyone."

He smiled at me, and Leonardo's face turned back to its usual state.

"You won't have to kill anyone, just gather information. You will be reporting everyday to me, I let me warn you; I am familiar with liars and can easily identify your lies."

"Of course, let this torture quickly end, where do I sign this oath?"

Leonardo and Ezio exchanged looks, and then stared back at me.

"It's not something that you sign…" Leonardo began his voice trailing off.

"What is it then?" I looked at him then Ezio, waiting for an answer.

"Blood oath," Ezio replied nonchalantly.

"Blood oath!" I felt faint when he said the word _blood_.

They both nodded in sequence. Ezio grabbed my hand quickly and emitted his blade, "Are you ready?" he asked, his blade hovering over my open palm.

"No!" I screamed jerking back my hand.

My plan didn't work as well I thought it would, I still completed the blood oath but differently. I stared at my finger on the ground, as I came to realisation the pain settled in. I looked at my hand, the blood began to rapidly flow. After that everything went completely black.

When I woke up Leonardo was sitting beside me, his face pale, nervous of something.

"I had a terrible dream, where I was forced to take a blood oath," I began bringing my hand up to rub my head.

I looked at my hand, wrapped in bandages stained with my blood. I counted my fingers, _one, two, where is my ring finger!_ I stared at Leonardo in horror that I hadn't been dreaming.

"My finger…" I said still in shock.

"When you tired to stop the oath, Ezio already was binging to leave a cut on your hand, but he accidently removed your finger instead," Leonardo explained.

My eyes were fixed on him, my mind refusing to accept the facts that my finger had been removed.

"It is strange," Leonardo began, "You didn't feel any pain, just fainted."

I nodded at him, traumatized, "W-where's Ezio?"

"He left, had some business to be taken care of. But Dona, you have to keep your mouth fastened from telling Rodrigo or any Borgia for that matter what happened today."

I began to cry wishing that this was a dream, "Oh Leonardo, what have I gotten myself into?"

He embraced me, sending my heart flying and my emotions wild. I couldn't help the red creeping up on my cheeks. He smelled so divinely, I couldn't tell what exact smell but it certainly lifted my mood.

I wiped the tears off my face, "Leonardo, I am only doing this for you."

I expected him to kiss me, like in the books I read, but instead he looked at me his face pink from embarrassment.

"Dona, you left me speechless."

It was irrational of me to say that to him, "I have to go, I have duties to do," I said abruptly finishing the conversation.

I stood up and left the workshop rubbing my hand from the endless pain. One thing was left unanswered….

_Where did they put my finger?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful readers! (I'm running out of names for you guys… quick! Grab the thesaurus!) I have posted an update on chapter 20 of my story Promise, please read it as it also applies to this story as well. Thank you, enjoy the story.**

I entered the main hallway leading to Rodrigo's office. Still feeling light headed I made my way to my room, the only thing I wanted was to sleep and forget completely about today. I was almost at my door, ready to pull the door open when Giovanni ran up to me, his hair in a mess and his bow tie undone.

Giovanni was in charge of all the maids and cooks in the Castle, he was a personal butler to Rodrigo and to see him in such a state was bizarre. He was always calm and collective, knowing what to say, when to say it. We never talked that much, only gave a smile and a respective nod if we ever saw each other in the hallways. I barely spent any time with him, but as the maids and cooks told me, their voice proud and filled with respect, he was an excellent man.

"Madonna, I am terribly sorry, truly I am, but I have no maids to serve Rodrigo and his guest. So if you could be so kind…"

I smiled at him nodding, although my head and hand hurt a large amount, I agreed. I walked to the direction of the kitchen to pick up some tea and biscuits for his guest.

Leonardo's workshop was one thing, bits and pieces scattered everywhere paint marks on his clothes or the walls, but the kitchen was chaotic, twenty four seven. Somehow the sound of the kitchen never left the kitchen it's self, the sound would clog your ears, depriving you of starting conversation. Having been there a couple times myself to brew some tea, as I was not use to the bustle of the kitchen I would constantly get pushed and knocked over.

I pushed the doors back, the loud noise hitting me, and hitting me hard. The first second I was in there my ears were clogged and my head was generating a migraine for me later. I picked up the silverware and the tea pot, leaving the kitchen as soon as I can. I never liked the bustle of the city, so I spent my time indoors working on dresses.

I made my up the hallway, carefully dodging any unsuspecting maids. I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to allow me in.

"Come in," Rodrigo's voice said.

I pushed the door with my back, my eyes first rested on Rodrigo, then…

Then...

A man in a black and red tunic, his black hair pulled back. He was striking, his charismatic face sent me into a daydream. I would have dropped the plates in my state of shock if Rodrigo had wakened me out of my dream.

"Could you place the tea in front on the table?"

I nodded, and then placed the tea on the table. I bowed then began to leave the room.

"Wait," the mysterious man said to me, "I would like another opinion on this matter me and Rodrigo have been discussing."

I turned to him and stood by the door my hand in front of me.

"Please, come sit," he said gesturing me over to him.

I slowly walked over to him, waiting for him to tell me to go away and laugh at my face while I ran crying to my room. I sat next to him, and he gave me a respectable smile then continued his conversation with Rodrigo.

"As I was saying before, a ball would be best to celebrate your victory, would it not?"

Rodrigo stroked his chin, "Niccolo, I trust your opinion wisely, as you are a wise man, but a ball is over done."

"Your opinion on this Madonna?"

I stared at him, he actually spoke to me, "Well, a masquerade ball would be suitable would it not? For Cesare's birthday gala."

"A surprise," Niccolo added in.

Rodrigo thought it over, then said with his snake like smile, "Good, I like that. Of course as the Pope I have no time, so the planning will be placed on you and Donatella's shoulders."

Niccolo and I stood up simultaneously, "Of course."

Rodrigo nodded, dismissing us from the room. I left to pick up the tray as Niccolo left the room. I opened the door, excepting a empty hallway, but he was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I could not properly introduce myself, I am Niccolo Machiavelli."

I heard that name; The Borgia's greatly respected him, as a politician.

I curtsied, "I am Donatella, I am truly honored to be working on Cesare's surprise birthday gala with you."

He looked at me from head to two, his eyes finally resting on my amputated finger. He looked back at me smiling, putting his arms behind his back.

"It surely will be, I must go Madonna, please forgive my abruptness."

"Donatella or Dona for short, and please you're a man of work. People to see…"

"Places to go," he finished walking down the hallway.

My heart thawed, he was beyond doubt handsome. The feeling for Leonardo was copied and pasted onto my perspective of Niccolo.

"Wow, he sure is something."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I watched him walk down the hallway with grace and elegance. My heart pounded with every step her took farther away from me. This can't possibly be happening again, I love Leonardo. I stared back at him letting out a tired sigh. But I just can't control my feelings for him. I had to confront him, I don't know what pushed me to call out to him, but I did anyway, disregarding the consequent.

"Niccolo!" I called down the hallway.

He turned and faced me, a confused look on his face. He turned his full body around and started walking towards me. I began to panic, not knowing what to do; I quickly looked around my surroundings. I could faint, pretend I'm gravely ill, and be a damsel in distress. It was too late to collapse on the ground; Niccolo was already in front of me.

"I-I," I began stuck on my sentence.

He stood there, still perplexed that I had called to him like a dog.

"I'm sorry for calling out to you, it was rude of me."

He smiled at me, showing off his white teeth, "It's alright; I had completely forgotten to tell you where I would be, and when we should begin planning."

I stared at him, my mind frantically searching what to say, "Well tomorrow is good for me."

"Tomorrow, meet me at the entry," His said his smile fading.

I nodded, unable to find my voice. I looked at his fingers, glancing for a ring. I scanned his ring fingers and found no rings. _How could he not be married?_ I smiled as he walked off and down the hallway once more.

I practically ran to room, jumping on my bed, filled with excitement. I landed on my back, my red hair flying everywhere and my pearls hanging from my neck. I fell into a day dream, imagining me and Niccolo having tea together on our honey moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up early the next day, not by design. The loud smacking on my door aroused me. My mind was still confused, trying to tell whether it was a dream or if I had actually woken up. I looked at my door, waiting for it make a sound, and a second later the loud spanking roused from the wooden door. I grabbed the pink ribbon on my counter and quickly pulled my hair in a large bun. I straighten my posture and folded my hands over my lap.

"Come in," I said with my proudest voice.

I sound came from my window, drawing my attention. I looked at the glass pane and saw an invited guest climbing into my room. My expression turned from proud to annoyed in a matter of seconds.

The intruder smiled at me, smirking at my expression. He sat down on the chair across of my bed, putting his feet up on my bed frame. The knocking on the door continued, someone obviously needed me awake.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I needed to speak with you," he whispered mocking me.

"Wait one moment," I said getting up from my bed to open the door.

I creaked my door open, revealing a skinny guard panicking.

"Yes?" I asked poking my head out of the small crack in the door.

"Madonna, I saw someone climb into your window!" The guard said his voice nervous.

I heard Ezio chuckle behind me, I spiritually rolled my eyes then smiled at the guard before saying, "No is my room, now if you please, I like to get some rest before my day begins."

"Are you sure? I am positive that he climbed into your window."

I abruptly begun closing the door on him, "Yes, I am sure," I closed the door before the argument would continue.

"_Ben fatto, _I liked the part where you slammed the door on him."

"I'm not good with arguments," I acknowledged.

He nodded, and then continued what he was going to say before the knock on the door interrupted him.

"Cesare's birthday is soon," he said more interested in the scissors than me.

I took the embellished scissors from his hand, afraid he might chop off another finger, "You didn't apologize to me yet."

He raised a brow from under his hood, "for what am I apologizing to you?"

I raised my right hand showing off the bloody rags wrapped around the area where my finger was suppose to be, "you cut off my finger."

He examined my hand, then shrugged picking up the scissors again, "You can survive."

I tried taking the scissors from him but he was too fast and moved his hand away from mine. I tried to reach father but he stretched his arm high above me. I stared at my scissors dangling in the air taunting me. I tried to reach for the scissors, but my arm reached to his wrist.

"You are such a pest," I said annoyed.

He smiled at me, obviously happy from my reaction to him.

"You can have your scissors when you answer me."

"What was your question?"

"Regarding Cesare's birthday, where is it?"

"Where is what," I asked confused.

He looked at me, annoyed, "His gala, where is it?"

I looked at him my lips pursed, "I'm not sure yet, I didn't talk about the details with my associate," I said leaving Machiavelli's name out so he doesn't become one of those crazy killers.

"Machiavelli is helping you, is he not?"

I looked at him shocked, "How do you know his name…?"

"Then he is," Ezio begun turning to me offended for some reason, "why he hasn't told me yet I'll never know," he looked at the scissors, his thumb rubbing over the silver, "unless you tell me," he said looking at me, his golden eyes glowing in the shadows of his hood.

"Why should I tell you?"

He put the scissors down, and then walked towards me, inching closer to me, leaving no personal space.

"Because," he began resting his hand on my shoulder, "you give me information, I don't kill you."

I heard the sound of the blade releasing in his contraption on his wrist. I looked at his hand, the blade glimmering in the light, from here, the thing looked beautiful, but when held up to your neck, it wouldn't be so appealing.

"If you threaten me I'll scream for the guards!" I attempted to threaten, squinting my eyes shut and backing up into the wall.

His grip on my shoulder tightened, twinge of pain releasing in my shoulder. I attempted to jerk away but slammed into the wall, only making the pain increase. Tears began to stroll down my cheeks, from the pain, but I refused myself to make any sound afraid it would begin my swift end.

"You can't scream if you have no tongue," he remarked, the pain in my shoulder increasing.

"I don't even know how you two know each other!" I blurted.

He let go of my shoulder and put away his blade. He patted my head before leaving my room.

"Thank you for cooperating," he said.

"You monster!" I croaked.

"That doesn't bruise my ego," he replied leaping out my window.

I fell into my bed still in shock.

I walked down the hallway to meet with Machiavelli still in shock form my encounter with Ezio this morning. I was looking at the paintings on the wall when I bumped into Leonardo who was carrying a bundle of oils and brushes, which got all over me.

"_Mio Dio!"_

"I'm terribly sorry Dona! I wasn't looking," Leonardo said picking up the brushes off the floor.

I looked at the oils spilled on my dress and on the floor, and Leonardo who was scrambling around. I couldn't help but begin laughing.

"Dona?" Leonardo asked, stopping to stare at me.

I continued laughing, while Leonardo stared at my uncanny reaction.

"Dona, are you okay?"

After a while he began laughing with me. We both slowly stopped, but continued smiling at each other.

"You're eyes are very pretty when you laugh. Which is so rare," he said still smiling.

My face turned pink and hot. He was right, I barely smiled, when I was alone I wouldn't smile, and sometimes with Leonardo I would, but never laugh with such vulgarity. No one of the castle staff saw me smile, only politely to superiors, but everyone else would get the same bored expression.

I looked at my dress which was covered in oils. Now I must change, and quickly because Niccolo will be here at anytime. I abruptly stood up and politely smiled at Leonardo excusing myself to change. He waved goodbye and continued to clean up the oils.

Once I had changed and was walking down the hallway once again, but at a faster pace, Leonardo and the oils weren't there anymore. I brushed any wrinkles from my light pink dress. My bare shoulders quickly got cold; I ignored the feeling and continued the hallways wanting to be punctual. When I opened the giant brass door leading to the main entry Niccolo welcomed me with his heart warming smile. I greeted him with a smile and curtsey. He quickly bowed then gestured me to the door. He opened the door and I thanked him with a smile.

"I was looking somewhere for the gala to take place," Niccolo began he hands behind his back.

"Well, we could have it at the Castle Saint Angelo," I suggested.

"I found somewhere, actually. Near the Tiber."

_It'll smell like dead humans. _I thought. I kept my mouth shut not wanting to embarrass myself.

"I have all the arrangements and decorations, food, all ready. I just need one thing from you."

"And that is…?" I asked.

"A costume for my good friend," He said stopping.

I looked at him, "I'll need his measurements."

"Don't worry I'll take you to him right now," He said beginning to walk again.

"A costume for just him?" I asked.

"Yes, I can provide my own. You should spend some time on your own dress. This one and the other lace one is charming, but it is not suitable for a masquerade ball."

He stopped in front of a wooden door leading into a four story building. He looked at me and smiled gesturing me enter.

"I have one request, something that is very uncomfortable for me to admit," I said.

"I am no priest to confine to Donatella, but I will listen."

"I have no education of any proper ethics of balls. I am a mere pauper."

"You're friend Leonardo can help you, or my friend who you are making a costume for. He will teach you," Niccolo said walking up to the door and opening it for me.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course."

We both walked down the stair leading into the stone home. Men in white hoods were scattered everywhere talking to each other. I felt my heart skip a beat when their leader came up to me smiling.

"Ezio!?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I would have ran from the building screaming murder, but my bones and mind froze, forcing me in an idiot gait. They both waited for me to curtsey and to give my hand to be kissed by Ezio. But I did not want him to touch me, or look at me, even being in the same room as him sent chills up my spine and my head dizzy. I continued to stare at him for what I estimated as a minute, but they both looked at me as though I congealed into a statue.

"Donatella, this is most improper," Niccolo snapped, triggering my mind and bones awake.

My eyes grew wide in sudden realization that I had been staring at Ezio while Niccolo kept asking me why I am not speaking.

"Mio dio, I had not known I was gawking at Ezio," I said looking at Niccolo, the sound of begging in my voice.

"I now understand why you tell me that you have no manners," Niccolo said his brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, you have to believe me," I said, still lingering on my apology.

"We have no time for argument, things must be done and quickly," he said brushing off my apology like someone would brush lint off their clothing.

I hadn't come to realization that Ezio had been standing and watching the game of tug of war between me and Machiavelli until he had spoke.

"Good afternoon Donatella, how has your day been so far?" Ezio asked kissing my hand and ignoring the dispute that just happened before him.

"Filled with you," I said, rubbing the part of my hand where he kissed on my dress.

Niccolo looked at both us before claiming, "I assume you too have met?"

"Yes," we both said in unison.

"I visited Dona, first thing in the morning today," Ezio said.

Niccolo raised an eyebrow at Ezio then looked at me, questioning what we had done. I opened my mouth to reassure him that we did nothing shameful, but was interrupted by Ezio.

"What is my costume going to be of, nothing too childish, and I still need my weapons."

I looked at him chafed, "I was thinking of a very rude man, but it seems that you already are one."

They both looked me baffled, "Donatella," Niccolo begun.

"Do not be so vulgar in front of my friend," I finished for him, "this is outrageous, you're friends with a murderer!"

"I am the thing you call a 'murderer'."

I looked at him my mouth forming an 'O'.

"It seems that you left your etiquette outside before you came in," Ezio said looking at me.

I closed my mouth and straighten my posture, "could I be showed to a room, please?"

Niccolo started walking down the hallway, signaling me to join him. We walked through two rooms and up the stairs behind its own wooden door, to be greeted by a red velvet hallway. The hallway was dimly lit, and the walls a dark brown.

"In the mornings I tend to get a headache, so I furnished this room to be dark," Niccolo explained opening a door, which lead to a bedroom with a four poster bed.

The room's walls were painted a light sky blue, and the furnishings a light pink or blue. The room had one Master Bed, the four poster one, which was white. The light pink dresser was off to the side, and a small table with a mirror hanging in front of it was next to the entry. Jewelry and make up was scattered across the table.

"Ezio's sister stays in this room some nights, but it is mostly vacant," Niccolo explained once again.

I walked into the middle of the room, then turned to Ezio, "If you could, please remove your armor so I can, take your measurements."

Ezio began undoing all the buckles and lacing that locked his armor tightly onto him. Niccolo started walking towards the door, he was about to grab the handle before I said, "you're leaving?"

"Yes, I have something to prepare," he closed the door behind him leaving only me and Ezio.

"Don't you dare pull anything over my eyes while I work," I warned.

Ezio shrugged off my warning then said, "I will not."

I continued my work without any disruptions from Ezio, although he would shift uncomfortably when I begun to measure his feet.

"Could you hold still? I am trying to take measurements."

"It can't be that hard," Ezio said holding on the bed post for balance.

"It isn't, only when I have ticklish customers like you," I said standing up and noting down the strange symbols that Leonardo called numbers.

"I am not ticklish," Ezio said, trying to defend his manhood.

"I know a ticklish person when I measure one," I said placing the tape where I had found it.

Ezio grunted then picked up his armor off the bed. I looked at symbols I had written down, trying to make sense of them. I tried to look like I could understand them, but my mind was empty when I looked at them. My own measuring tape could be drawed on, and that what was I doing. I sewed dresses differently than another seamstress, that is why I had gotten the job at Castle Saint Angelo, Rodrigo liked the way I sewed the dresses and how marvelous they turned out. But I refused to tell them I could not read.

They had assumed I could, when they first brought me there to begin my job. Rodrigo had given me a book of things that needed to be furnished, and dresses to be made. I had opened the book only to be greeted by scribbles, I had lost all hope, thinking I would be hung for lying I began to cry in the courtyard. Leonardo had heard my sobbing and asked me why I was in such a state, I admitted that I couldn't read, and was afraid I would get hung.

He reassured me that it would be barbaric to hang someone for not being able to read, and that half the servants in the castle cannot read and they're still fully alive. I told him that seamstresses must be able to read, he told me that I didn't have too, and read aloud the book of duties. He taught me a way of remembering them, so I wouldn't have to run to him every time I would finish a task. It was then, when he gave me the purple flower that I had fallen for him.

And now I was standing here, helpless without his aid, staring at the notebook. I grabbed the royal blue from the closet and placed it on the bed, I knew what I was going to make, something that would match Ezio's personality perfectly.

My thoughts were interrupted by Niccolo who entered the room holding a book in his hand. He asked me to take a seat and he stood in front of me.

"I was in my library just a few minutes ago, skimming through my collection when I came upon a book of etiquette. I thought that I might as well teach you, and now," he said to me.

"Where do we begin?" I asked eager to learn.

He flipped open the book and quickly filled through the pages stopping at some parts before continuing.

"To be a lady, is to know which spoon to use, to maintain a regal

gait. Also when eating the parsley on your plate. Be charming but detached And yet amused," Niccolo said to me, seeing that I was confused he added, "and never be perplexed."

"Don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day there is only one way you must behave. Keep a grip on your emotions, and do not show your anger, you must control yourself when it comes to someone who pesters you or is attractive to your taste. Arch the back, always wear your gloves," he continued now pacing back and forth.

"Shoulders back," he pulled my shoulders back gently, "Tummy in" I forced my stomach in,"Lift the chin," he cupped my chin in his hand then pulled my head to perfect height.

"Breath in gently, step lightly and try not to make sounds with your shoes, smile brightly but nod politely," Ezio added in looking at the fabrics on the bed.

"Always look your best. Sleep on a mattress that is extra firm, to help with posture. Speak and be clever, never be at a loss for words. Curtsy to every count and lord," ezio said to me now picking up the royal blue fabric.

"I see," I said.

"There's a time and place and way for everything," niccolo added looking at ezio, who was playing with the fabric in his hand.

He handed me the book, excepting me to open it and read it. But I had just been sitting there watching him, my hands flooded over the book.

"Are you going to read it at home?" Niccolo asked politely.

"She can't read," Ezio blurted out, putting down the fabric.

My face turned completely pink, and my face became burning hot. My mind raced trying to think of an excuse to say, before I completely made a fool of myself.

"I-I," I stuttered.

The thing that happened after that was a mixture of good and bad. At the least I couldn't see Niccolo staring at me, but he would be staring at my sprawled body across the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I could feel my dress being stained by the crimson liquid gently pouring out of my neck. I was awake, or was I dead? I couldn't move my body, the feeling of aliveness succumbed to the pain throbbing on my neck. I wanted to lift my hand and cover the pain, squeeze tightly and cry. Fainting was also an option. I looked down to my hands, which were laying in front of me, although I couldn't use them, they turned an ashen colour and I could feel my skin tighten. I was suddenly cold, as though I was plunged into morning waters.

I knew what was happening, Leonardo had told me of his studies with the bodies he collected. I refused to listen to him, thinking it was a crazy hobby to continue, but some sentences I did pick up and remember. Tighten and ashen skin, cold bodies, I was dying. I was dying and I was awake, blood still poured from my very much alive body. I opened my mouth, my chest tightening, giving up hope before my mind did. I clawed hanging on to the bits of my life's remains. I attempted to scream in pain or regret, just to make a sound before I died.

I heard Niccolo and Ezio talk to each other in a hurry, almost in a panic. I felt two strong hands pull something out, I attempted to scream and jerk away, but the darkness was pulling me away from reality. I felt warm hands push down on my neck, the pain slowly subsided as I fell into complete darkness.

A wave of nausea flew over me, disabling me to want to open my eyes. My mattress shifted when someone sat on the end of the bed, or so I assumed. I heard whispers of two people. I slowly opened my eyes to see who was in my room.

I was greeted with Leonardo's warm smile and Niccolo's polite one. Niccolo stood at the end of my bed, while Leonardo sat. He shifted himself closer to me, he brought his face closer, to examine me. I looked around alien the room; the walls were a deep red, and the furniture was a black or a dark brown.

Niccolo noticed my panic then said, "I carried you to my room, so you would be able to sleep, since it is very dark here."

"It is very dark," Leonardo said looking at Niccolo who just smiled at him.

"What happened?" I asked my voice weak.

"Someone had shot you with a small arrow in your neck. I removed it and brought you here, Leonardo was called to check your vital signs."

"You were on the brink of death! It was so fascinating! You had three out of the five signs that you were officially dead," Leonardo told me, excitement in his voice.

"I'm glad you had fun while I was dying," I teased.

"To be honest I was startled that anyone would attempt to kill you, Donatella, I was very nervous that you would die," Niccolo admitted, folding his hands behind his back.

My face turned a bright pink, I couldn't help but smile at the kind words he just told me.

"Who shot me?" I asked, confused and trying to change the subject before I completely embarrassed myself.

"Ezio is out and looking for him, when he saw you on the ground he ran outside, trying to find the killer."

"Of course, typical Ezio running away when I am injured."

"This had happened before?"

"He removed my ring finger," I said holding up my hand.

"You have been losing a lot of blood recently," he said looking at my hand.

Tell me about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The aura of nausea did not leave me while I rested in Niccolo's bed. My failed attempts to open my eyes and begin a conversation with the hesitant doctor continued for a fortnight. The mornings were the same, the rest of the day would be a blank page, Niccolo would greet me in the morning with tea and my medicine, I would try to start conversation with my slurred and confused voice, only embarrassing myself. He would smile at my endeavor while my heavy eye lids would close without a word.

The pain from my neck was another issue I had to deal with while I was recovering. The first morning I had woken up the pain was very dull. I paid no attention to the prickling feeling around the gauze on my neck. I would converse with Leonardo, talking about nonsense; he would ask questions about my state, which I would reply with a nonchalant "do not waste your time worrying about me," but really in the depths of my mind I craved his attention. When I would see that he was in my room, my heart be begin to fly, and my attention only to him. I received what I had always wanted from Leonardo. His attention.

After the first week of lying in the red and black bed the pain had settled in, making my body weak. I would wake in the dark of the night my face wet from tears, I bellow and scream until a maid and doctor would come and quiet me down, injecting me with a clear liquid. I would soon fall back into my deep slumber, ignoring the throbbing pain from my neck. The nights that no one would come to my recuse I would cry and whimper until the torture would end, or until my body forced me to sleep.

The pain continued for a fortnight, I refused to eat, explaining to the frowning Niccolo that I had no appetite for tea. He would respectfully nod and excuse himself out of the room. When he left I had a sudden desire to speak with him, learn about him, and to share stories. As he would leave with the disappointment that I would not eat, I would lay with the same disappointment that I was alone once more. Leonardo didn't visit me as often as I hoped, so I would be left with only sleeping and crying as a substitute for my boredom. If I had the stomach to eat, I would be mostly be eating.

One Sunday morning when Niccolo left once more, holding the silver tray with two cups of tea, I looked the very familiar room. I searched the corners and furniture to see if anything had been missing. I let out a tried sigh, nothing was different. I reached for the side table, to blow out the candle and fall asleep until the next day when I found something strange on my desk. A small sketchbook and quill was placed beside me. On the the sketchbook there was a note. It couldn't have been Leonardo who gave me this, but on the note was written 'Donatella'. Leonardo had taught me to write and read my own name, which took him three weeks. I picked up the note, still examining it as my head weaved and produce multiple answers for the unknown donor of this book. The pounding in my head begun to increase, I decided to forget who ever gave me the book and put use to it. The rest of the day I spent drawing dresses and masks for the ball that was a month away. I fell asleep with picture and sketches of dresses sprawled across my bed, some crumpled in a ball, and other placed neatly in a pile.

"I see you have been making use of your time," Niccolo said, looking at the papers on my bed.

I gave him a warm smile, "good morning, and yes," I looked at him, he wasn't holding the sliver tray he always brought with himself, "no tea this morning?"

"You have told me you do not have the stomach for it, so I have stop bringing it."

I looked at him baffled, and a little offended, "well I do crave some tea."

His lips formed a smile, "then will you join me on the balcony, I have tea set up there."

I returned him the smile he gave me, "is would love to."

I slowly rose from the bed, my knees shaking from not putting pressure on them for so long. Niccolo quickly took my arm and locked it within his, letting me put my weight on his shoulder. We slowly walked together down the hallway and up the stairs. He opened the glass doors, a blast of fresh air hit me, welcoming me outside, a place I hadn't been for a month.

Niccolo sat me on a chair, opposite from his. On the white table decorated with pink flowers were a tea set, neatly placed. A small cup filled with tea was placed on my side and one on his. In the middle were small pastries neatly placed with time and care.

"You were excepting someone?" I asked picking up the tea and taking a small sip to examine the heat.

He looked out at the small river then smiled at me, he picked up his own cup, delaying his answer, he took a sip, and placing his cup down he looked at me, his brown eyes dilating.

"You."

* * *

We spent the morning sitting on the balcony talking to each other, and keeping ourselves company. At times the conversation would die out and we would sit watching the blue water sit gently. We would pour ourselves tea, and ate most the pastries that was placed beautifully in front of us.

When the luncheon came he escorted me back his room, which I was occupying and we ate together. He ate at the small table across the the bed, and I ate on the bed. After we finished he called a maid to bring the plates. I begun to draw and sketch once more, he took out a book and begun to read. I looked at him, quietly reading in the large black chair in the corner of the room. He looked up noticing that I was watching him, pink creeped up on my cheeks as my mind begun to forge an excuse.

"Do you want me to read aloud, so you can listen as well?"

I looked at him, partially bewildered, but I nodded wanting to now what these books that everyone loved, especially Niccolo, had in them.

I paid no attention to the story, I only recalled that it was about a young sailor seeking a life out in sea, my attention was on Niccolo. I watched the way he would tell me the story, stopping at times to look up to see if I was still interested. I would give him a reassuring smile then say "continue". His voice would change slightly when it came to a certain characters part, which would bring a smile to my face. In the middle he asked me if I would care to read, but I just shook my head, telling him I was still dizzy.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked closing the book.

"It was entertaining," I lied.

He stood up, excusing himself. He walked to the door, and opened it. Before leaving he told me something.

"When my father first read me a story, I didn't listen to actual story, I listened to the way the read it," he admitted closing the door behind him.

I soon fell into a lucid dream, still aware of my surroundings but my tired eyes closing. I heard someone open the door of my room, probably the doctor. I heard the quiet footsteps make their way across to my side of the bed. I felt the figure stand over me for a few minutes. I kept my body very still, afraid of scaring the mysterious person away. They leant close me, and cupped my chin, bringing it higher to their face.

I didn't realize what had happened, I couldn't open my eyes, so I enjoyed the moment. I felt the warmth surround my lips, bringing the warmth in my own body. We lay our lips pressed together for seconds, the person enjoying every minute of it. Once their lips left mine, they whispered something, unaware that I was still awake.

"Forgive me, Donatella."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up the next day, my frame of mind better than the weeks prior. The mysterious man still lingered in my mind; I continued to question myself, the people I knew; who would ever apologize to me.

I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought when a knock on my door arouse me. I stood up as quickly as I could, which was not fast at all, and fixed my hair. I looked at the mirror hanging across the bed; I looked dreadful, my face pale, and my cheeks wet.

Last night I had woken up again, my pillow and face wet from tears. I shut my eyes tightly, the water pouring from them very quickly. The doctor had informed the person beside him that we had no more medicine and I would have to wait through this one. The man beside him begun to yell, disappointed that he had not bought more in the morning. He sent the man off to get the medicine. Whilst they argued I continued to whimper and cry, the only thing I could do from the tremendous pain in my neck. I felt someone grab my sweaty hand, they told me to put as much pressure as it hurts on his hand, which I obeyed. He held on my hand for an hour, until the doctor finally came and injected me.

"Come in," I croaked with my weak voice.

Niccolo opened the door and Leonardo trailed in from behind him. They both stood at the end of my bed. Niccolo folded his hands behind his back and Leonardo's attention was to the drawings on my night table.

"Good morning," Niccolo said, welcoming with a warm smile.

Leonardo quickly looked at me, his mouth forming a wide grin, "Good morning, Dona, how are you?"

I replied with a smile, then said, "Good morning, I am feeling quiet better."

Niccolo opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Leonardo, "I see you have been making use of my sketchbook and your time," he said picking up the partially empty book.

I looked at him shocked and confused. He handed me the book, and flipped open the first page. He pointed at the cursive mess in the front. I hadn't noticed, because it looked like a scribble through my eyes.

"There, it says _Leonardo Da Vinci_."

I continued to stare at the scribbling that was Leonardo's name. Was Leonardo the one who brought me the sketchbook? He looked at me, and grinned widely. I forced a smile back, my mind still trying to figure out the facts that had just been exposed to me.

"I came in last night to check your temperature. It was normal, so you should be out of bed by tomorrow," Leonardo diagnosed.

Niccolo open his mouth once more, but was interrupted by the pounding on dark wooden door. Niccolo instead walked over and just as his hand went to reach for the knob, the door swung open. I watched Ezio, who was hooded, strut into the room, holding something in his hands.

He placed the vase and the bouquet of flowers beside my night table. Niccolo and Leonardo stared at the flowers, disappointed.

He took my hand in his, I looked at his hand; wrapped in bandages. He kissed it lightly, his soft lips pressing against my rigid hand. He let go and stood beside Niccolo, who was still staring at the flowers in distaste.

"I am sorry I have been away, I had something to deal with," Ezio excused.

"Saving Caterina I suppose?" Niccolo replied.

Ezio looked at his friend, his facial expression turning dark, "yes."

Leonardo looked at me, forcing a smile to ease the tension in the air. I smiled back, but not forcefully. He replied with a brighter smile, obviously happy of my retort.

"Good news, Donatella, you'll be able to return back to Castle Saint Angelo with me today," Leonardo said still smiling.

I smiled back, but forcefully. I did not want to leave and go back to the torturous place. I wanted to stay here with Niccolo, and listen to him read to me. But I had to return, or I will be in trouble than I already was, leaving abruptly without warning or a letter.

"Well, I must be getting ready so we can go," I said beginning to stand up out of my bed.

Niccolo lead the group out the room while I walked over to the dresser, where my purple dress was folded neatly. I gently put on the dress, attempting not to make myself ill once more. I braided my hair, trying to hide all the loose strains and my scar. I looked around the dresser for my pearls, refusing to leave without them.

They were sitting on the night table which Niccolo sat in while he read me books. It was in between the middle of a group of pages, I picked up the book, thinking I would be to comprehend the content. I put the book back, and retrieved my pearls. Tossing them around my neck I opened the door leading to the hallway.

Leonardo stood waiting for me. He greeted me with a smile, and then gestured down the hallway. We left the building without a single word. Niccolo and Ezio were nowhere to be found. I heard the thunderclouds from behind me roar, I looked at Leonardo worried.

"We'll get there in time, don't worry."

We began to walk faster. As Leonardo opened the large doors the rain began pouring down on us. He quickly hurried in, before getting completely soaked.

"You should speak with Rodrigo," Leonardo suggested.

I nodded, agreeing.

Leonardo smiled, and then walked off down the hallway. I watched him leave, was he the one who gave me the sketch book? It was clearly written in the front of the book, and he visited me last night, he must have kissed me, and held my hand. My mind wandered off as I walked towards Rodrigo's office.

I knocked on the iron door, waiting for him to allow me inside.

No answer.

I knocked once more, my heart beating against my rib cage.

"Come in!" A familiar voice boomed.

I slowly opened the iron door, trying not to make a sound. Rodrigo was at his desk, rubbing his beard, unsure of something. I begun walked towards his desk, ready to face him.

"Stop," he commanded.

I stopped, obeying him like a child would.

He looked up, his eyes piercing through me, ready to detect my lies. He stood up from his seat and walked towards me. I could feel his anger radiate off of him, and through the room.

"Where have you been, Donatella?"

I looked at him, my mind blank from fright, "I was with my grandmother."

He raised his hand and quickly brought it down to me. My placed a hand over my red aching cheek. Tears begun to swell in my eyes and my throat tighten.

"Liar!" He boomed in his angry voice.

I tried to say something, anything, but my voice disappeared, leaving me helpless.

"Tell me!"

I opened my mouth to speak but was hit once more. The tears that were occupying my eyes were streaming down my face. I tried to speak, but only whimpers and forced breaths came out.

"Leave," he ordered, annoyed with my irresponsive gait.

I left, quietly crying and holding on my cheek. I walked to my room, and sat on my bed, pouring out the tears while the clouds did the same outside my window.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thunder boomed outside my window. I opened my dried eyes, looking at the rain drops hitting the window. The rain hadn't stopped for three days, and neither did the rain from my own eyes.

It was a new hobby of Rodrigo, to strike me whenever I did something wrong, or did not reply to him. I remained calm, and ignored the pain holding back the tears that wanted to be out, and continued my work. I told myself, that the next day I will not upset him and therefore will not be hit. Alas, I was wrong. He would hit me, regardless of what I did. The red cheeks soon became a dark purple. I would try and hide it with my hair or make up, but the colour was so deep it did not accomplish much. Maids and butlers would give me a passing glance of sorrow. Would I tell them of the creator of these marks and scars? Never. I would only get slandered of being a traitor and be thrown into the dungeon.

Today I didn't have any appointments with Rodrigo, which lightened my mood. Niccolo hadn't spoke to me after I had left, making my heart sore. I wanted to speak with him, hear his voice just one more time. Sit in prefect, harmonic silence with him sitting beside me, enjoying our cups of tea. I rose from my bed, telling myself that he did not share my feelings and that my infatuation with him must end quickly.

I looked through my dresser, searching for something to wear, to hide the purple on my arms and neck. A long lace dress caught my eye; the white lace covered my body, from neck to wrists to ankles. I selected the attire and dressed myself. The white lace hugged tightly to my body, only leaving me enough room to move my arms up and down and walk at a moderate pace. I pulled my hair up in a bun and threw on my pearls before leaving.

I walked down the hallway, the maids and butlers cleaning the different collection of vases. Some would look my way, I would give them a modest smile but they would quickly look away, afraid. Ignoring them I continued to Leonardo's workshop.

I was certain that he was the man who kissed me. He gave me the sketchbook, and he visited me late in the night, and held tightly onto my hand. I will confront him, and see where anything goes from there.

"Good morning," I said smiling at Leonardo.

"Would be better if it didn't rain as much," Leonardo said, not exchanging my smile.

I looked at him, my brow furrowed, "Is there something on your mind that is bothering you?"

Leonardo took a deep breath, and gestured to the stool in front of him. I sat down in front of him, curious of what he was going to tell me.

"There is something wrong, Donatella."

"There is nothing wrong, I am perfectly fine."

"So those purple bruises on your arms and neck are just a part of you?"

I looked at his serious face, something so strange and abnormal to me.

"No," I admitted.

"Then why do you have those?"

I looked away from him, ashamed, "I fell down stairs."

"There you go, lying to me!"

I flinched at his voice, filled with anger and irritation.

"Tell me the truth, Donatella," Leonardo begged.

"Rodrigo hit me," I whispered, not wanting the words to fall into anyone's ears except mine.

I could hear Leonardo shift in his chair. A warm placed itself on my shoulder; I looked up at Leonardo who was forcing a smile.

"Please don't lie to me, Donatella."

The timing was perfect. He was comforting me, leaning close to me, inches away. I pressed my lips to his unfamiliar ones. He quickly pulled away, a look of devastation on his face.

"Dona," he began, still looking at me with those large bewildered eyes, "you are nothing more to me than a friend."

_You are nothing more to me than a friend. _My heart sunk, my face went white, my mind refused to him. I couldn't feel my heart beat anymore, I couldn't feel the fast beating anymore, and I couldn't feel the aliveness on my bruised arms and legs.

I stood up abruptly, knocking the stool back. I turned away from Leonardo and ran out of workshop. I hear a tear come from my dress, I had obviously ripped it, but that didn't matter. Leonardo mattered, my embarrassment mattered.

I couldn't tell where I ran, or for how long. The rain and tears blurred my vision as I ran through the cobblestone streets. Soon the cobblestone ran out and I was running in the mud and hard ground. My mind erased any image of Leonardo, any feeling for lust or love for him.

I wiped my eyes, holding onto an abandoned building. I looked around, gathering my surroundings. I was far from the Vatican, and in the lower class districts of Roma. I didn't care, it never crossed my mind; I just wanted to be as far away from Leonardo as possible.

"Why are you crying?"

I looked up and through my blurred vision and the large raindrops Ezio stood in front of me. He was soaking wet standing in front of me, not moving a muscle as though he was frozen there.

"Your armor will be ruined," I croaked.

Ignoring my statement he sat down beside me, we both looked at each other waiting for one of use to leave or speak.

"Why are you crying?"

I sniffled and wiped my face, "you are nothing more to me than a friend," I said remembering Leonardo, who I wanted out of my mind.

He looked at me confused.

"Leonardo does not love me."

He began rubbing his stubble, quietly while I continued to cry.

"You shouldn't be so harsh. I have never seen Leonardo take any interest in any woman."

"He brought me the sketchbook, kissed me in the night, and held onto my hand."

He stood up, ignoring what I just told me and let out his hand. I looked at the bandage wrapped around his hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

He smiled he forced me up, I looked at him, still wanting an answer. He looked at me, his smile not fading.

"I made the decision to help someone dear to, but little did I know she had a very good grip."

I looked into his golden eyes, trying to find an answer, confused with what he just said. I backed away slowly, trying to create space between us; my back soon met the wall, disabling me to walk and further. He walked up to me, breaking the space I had recently made.

"Donatella, don't you understand?"

I thought over what he just said. _Made the decision to help someone dear to, but little did I know she had a very good grip. _My eyes grew with bewilderment. I couldn't believe it; we hated each other, why would he do such a thing for me.

He stood closer to me, his armor pressing against my lace dress. I tried to step away, but only sunk deeper into the wall. I closed my eyes, afraid of what is going to happen next. He grasped my head in his strong hands. I could feel the rain wipe away the recent tears from my tears. My clothes stuck tightly to my body and the wall I was pressed against. I opened my eyes, to look into his golden eyes, just one more time. His forehead was pressed against mine, his hood gathering all the water that was pouring down on us. He leant closer and closer.

"This is not the first time," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The feeling of shame engulfed me for the past two weeks. I could not bring myself to eat, the churning in my stomach never stopped. I would watch the priests and people walk to the Vatican while I stood in the crowds. They all had been faithful except I. They would gossip with their friends and chat about simple topics. His name arouse from one group and quickly spread through the body of people like a wildfire. They're calm state would be replaced with shaky hands and nervous laughter. My face would turn a bright pink when I heard his name, remembering why in the first place I was so ashamed.

It was too terrible to explain without me laughing anxiously or my face turning a bright pink while my voice quieted. I hadn't told anyone, but I was practicing in front of the mirror, to be less ashamed.

We had kissed. Ezio and I, I didn't want to but his hands held my head tightly; how could I refuse? I didn't assume what was going to happen next, he just told me that we should get out of the rain and we entered the small abandoned home. If I knew what he was attempting to do I would have excused myself and left. But I didn't, and now I am burdened with bashfulness. I do admit to myself that I did in fact enjoy myself, but I would never do anything out of wedlock again. Ever.

After the whole situation I quickly walked home, my dress soaking wet and fatigue. I walked down the hallways quickly trying to be unseen. I looked around for Leonardo, ready to walk away from him and find a different route to my room. He would question me and state that I stink with the smell of Ezio. Once I finally reached my room I threw myself on my bed, I decided to lay there and gain the energy to undress and ease under the sheets.

I walked down the small church near the marketplace. I was sure that today I would come to terms with what happened. I would tell the priest to confine to me and he would obviously agree.

I sat down in the black box, and straighten my dress before speaking.

"Could I be frank, Father?"

I heard shuffling in the other side of the black box.

"Begin," the muffled voice said.

His voice was strangely familiar. I tried to pin point his voice to a character, but decided that it must have been a priest who spoke at the Vatican one time.

"Father, I believe I have made a mistake," I began, "I had done some...things, with another."

"What 'things', you must be more exact."

I came to sudden realization, I knew who the owner of this voice is. I pulled open the window dividing my and priest. His eyes smiled, though I couldn't see his mouth since it was covered with a cloth.

"I didn't know that you were a priest," I stated, my eyebrow cocked while he removed the cloth revealing his amused smile.

He shrugged his shoulders, "it's a new hobby of mine."

I pursed my lips, watching Ezio pull down his hood and tuck the cloth away in the small coin purse hanging on his belt.

"I hoping to get some input for my current situation."

He looked at me, his smile fading on his face, but not his eyes. "your priest has no input to give you."

He leant over and kissed my cheek, forcing them to red and a burning hot. I tried to pull my head away, but it stayed where it was refusing to listen to me.

"Will you walk me back?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I am sorry Madonna, I'm not welcome there."

I nodded, a little disappointed that I couldn't spend more time with him.

"Well, I must be leaving," I said standing up to reach for the door.

"Farewell."

Before leaving I visited the market, which wasn't too far away, and spent the day buying fabric and supplies for the costumes and masks. The walk back to Castle Saint Angelo was terrible. My new shoes squished my toes together making it uncomfortable to walk. The church I had decided to visit was a 45 minute walk. By the time I reached my room I had been worn out completely. A maid had visited me asking if I was going to join them for supper.

We ate supper together, it didn't matter if you we're the gardener of the top chief, we all had dinner together. It would be a riot, people passing food back and fourth. I would sit next to Leonardo, who would build structures or faces with his food. I told the maid that I would not be joining them. Seeing Leonardo still sent a pang through my chest.

I began to undress to finally sleep. The warm glow of the fire lit the room, giving me enough light to see. There was a letter on the table, addressed to me. I called for a butler hoping he would be able to read the letter to me. I stood by the fire watching the butler examine the letter, he took in a deep breath and began...

It couldn't be true. No, this can't be happening. How? Why? Who? What did I ever do to him? I told the butler to leave, I picked up the letter on my dresser and threw it into the fire, devastated with what was written on it. How could he say such a thing of me, slandering me, but all he said was true, or was he playing a sick trick on me.

I sat the edge of the bed, watching the name burn before my eyes. When the ashes only remained I could still hear the name ringing in my ears. Niccolo Machiavelli.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I shuffled in my bed. Turning and twisting, tears stinging my eyes and  
my throat tightening. I tried to make as little sound possible. I kept telling myself that they'll hear me, and then I'll have something to cry about.

"Why did he send me that letter? Why did he slander me, why?" I whispered through my tears.

_Dear Donatella,  
This is very abrupt of me, to be sending you a letter at this time of night, but something's must be said. I will not be seeing you anymore. I will take of the plans for the ball personally. Please do not take this to heart._

-Niccolo Machiavelli

I stood up abruptly, wiping the tears from my eyes I opened my dresser and grabbed all the bright fabric from the shelf. I threw the items on my bed, and opened my sewing kit.

If I were to stay up all night, I better make good use of it.

* * *

"Finished," I said to the empty room.

I held up the white toga in front of me. Lucrezia had wanted to be a goddess, to simplify her detailed personality. I did not need her measurements; she fitted the clothes the clothes the mannequin could wear. The dress was very simple, white with small pearls and gold lining on the edge of the fabric. Her mask was gold, shimming in direct light.

I quiet knock came from my window. I turned my attention the open curtains, I wondered who was knocking on my window when they could use the front door, but I came to realization that it was most likely Ezio.

I opened the window, my mood sour from not sleeping the night before.

"Ezio, I do not feel like speaking with anyone," I said, my eyes closed from the light of the sun.

I heard chuckling, then looked down and saw a man, his dark brown eyes smiling into mine, "he, I'm not Ezio," He said nonchalantly, as he hung tightly on the window.

I looked at the young man; he was at the prime of his teens obviously. He had strange features from most Italians. He had dark skin, brown hair, and a very thick accent when he spoke Italian.

"You are not from Italy are you?" I asked, talking to people hanging off my window has been the normal schedule for me lately.

"Dario Al-Sayf, at your service Madoonna," he said, mispronouncing _Madonna_.

"From Persia I see," I said looking at the strange boy.

"Egypt," he said, matter-of-factly.

I nodded, my mind processing the information, "Why is Ezio not here?"

"He is waiting at the gates for you, he is going to Valerina, and wants you to join him," he said shifting slightly.

I had forgot that he most likely did not climb as much as Ezio did, and plus he was just a boy, so his upper body strength.

"What? But, I have no time to get my clothes together," I said, feeling rushed.

"He also said to make haste, and that he'll get someone to explain to Rodrigo where you went."

I started flapping my arms in the air while my stomach did flips. I rushed over to my closet and shoved a pile of clothes into the nearest sack.

"Are you taking a carriage?" I asked looking for my riding clothes.

"No, so you should-"

"I know, wear riding clothes, if you could excuse me, I must get dressed."

The young boy climbed down the wall as I closed my window and began undressing. As I was getting dressed I constantly put one foot in the wrong place or put my shoes on wrong.

Once I was finally dressed I opened the window, and the young man popped his head back up again. I looked over to my door, how was I supposed to leave without being seen?

Before I could answer my own questions I was pulled out of my room. I had judge the boy too quickly; I hung loosely in one of his arms while he slowly descended from the wall. I held in my terrified shrieks, and closed my eyes tightly. As I dug my nails into his armor I prayed to God so I wouldn't die. I felt my feet touch the ground, and as I opened my eyes I let out a sigh of relief. I do not **_ever_** want that experience again.

"He is waiting near the gate on the west side, I brought one of our horses so you could get there quicker," the young man said pointing at the black Egyptian horse, about sixteen hands tall. I pulled my messy hair back, since I had not brushed it. I jumped on to the horse, finally realizing its real height.

Horseback riding was a summer time hobby when the Borgia's visited their summer home. I would horseback ride with Lucrezia and Cesare, and often sprint across the plains. It was the only thing I felt comfortable doing with them, I would focus on my horse and to talk to the animal in my head. I had never ridden an Egyptian, known for being the best horses that you could buy. Cesare had an Egyptian, Lucrezia refused to get one, saying that it was much too tall for her. Cesare's horse was the fastest, stronger and could perform anything he would tell it to do. It was the only thing I've ever seen Cesare actually care for.

I tapped the sides of the horse and sped out onto the streets, people would jump back from me, afraid of getting trampled by the large horse. The horse was so familiar to me, the way it would sprint, and neigh at citizens telling them to get out of his way. I finally reached Ezio, who was staring at me oddly while I stopped next to him.

"Why are you riding Cesare's horse?" Ezio asked caustically.

I looked at him with wild bewildered eyes; I was riding Cesare's horse, and would be killed if I saw seen with it.

Ezio began to chuckle as he boarded his own Arabian horse. The same height and breed as the one I was riding, except that it white line across its eyes.

"Dario, that devil child," Ezio said, still laughing as he rode out of the gate with me beside him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Repeat the plan to me," said Ezio, hesitant.

"I try and find the painter, then report back to you," I said, pulling on my pant leg.

Ezio nodded, still insecure. He pulled his hood back on as he was staring out the window. I looked at him, anxious that I would fail him, sending him into a destructive rage like Cesare. Ezio was not Cesare, but he at times I could see a hint of similarity between the two. I would never tell Ezio of my thoughts, he would claim me insane.

He turned his attention back to me, and gave me a pitiful smile.

"You look like a man in that attire," he bluntly said.

"I feel like a man," I retorted, still fiddling with the assassins robes.

I hated these robes. I rather have been thrown into the pits of hell than have to wear this attire for days on end, as Ezio does.

"May I dress like a woman?"

"I enjoy seeing you in my attire," He said, playing with the water droplets on his wine glass.

"I enjoy being a lady."

He snorted in retort, than began chuckling, "Your opinion does not mean much to me," his golden eyes looked up and met mine.

If it were months before I would scowl him, and quickly look away from his menacing eyes. The hate was replaced with warmness, making me feel as if I were walking amongst the clouds.

He pushed the wine away, and turned his profile to me. I felt my eyebrows fall and my heart sink. I placed my hand on his scarred and warm ones.

"Do you have no appetite?"

"Yes," he said, abruptly.

I stared at him confused, but refused to show it on my face. Ezio was rarely nervous, and when he was I could tell, it was obvious; barely eating, short answers.

I picked up his large hands in my smaller ones and kissed his bruised and strong knuckles. He smirked, impressed by what I had done.

"You can change out of my robes, I do not want to disappoint you," he said, not facing me.

I stood up relived and scurried off into my room. I felt in watching me in his tight, blue pants. I turned around quickly and noticed is raised eyebrows.

"Ezio," I said the pink creeping on my cheeks.

"Forgive, Dona, I did not mean to offend," he slapped his hand over his eyes and shooed me away with his other hand.

Silently chuckling I left the main living room and into the hallway. I walked in a strong wall, but strangely comfortable.

"Pardon, Dona, I did not see you."

I looked up to be welcomed by Niccolo's brilliant eyes. I felt my jaw drop as I stared at him, trying to believe if he was real or not.

"Oh my," I blurted.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Excuse me, but I must talk with Ezio."

I shuffled out of his way and continued to watch him enter the main living room.

"Oh my," I repeat, stupidly.

I winced, trying to wake myself from my imagination. I scurried down the hallway and quickly changed into my white empire dress. The dress reached to my ankles, showing off my pink pointed shoes, that fabric that covered my arms was also a see through material, only the cuffs the plain white that covered my bodice.

I walked back to the living room, pulling my hair back in a high pony tail. I knocked on the door and opened it, revealing myself. Niccolo was looking out the window that covered most of the wall. Ezio was sitting on the small wood table, playing with his red wine. Ezio looked up at me, and smiled.

"Come, we are going to set the plan in action."

I nodded then looked at Niccolo who turned his attention to us, his face grave, filled with anger and disappointment. Ezio walked out the room and me and Niccolo trailed behind him.

* * *

The plan went smoothly. Finding the painter was easy, although I did begin to panic as Ezio beat the man with the same knuckle I kissed. I stood beside Niccolo, watching in awe as Ezio flew through the skies.

"Donatella, I wish to tell you something that had been bothering me for quite some time."

"Since when?" I asked curious.

"Since you left after you healed fully," He said, placing his hands behind his back.

I nodded, listening carefully.

"It included Ezio as well- DONA! Look out!"

I instantly looked up at the sky to see a fireball throwing itself to me. I felt my jaw drop as I flung through the air. I felt the rough gravel rub against my skin. A burning sensation entered my skin, sending me into a frantic panic, resulting in me falling through the all too familiar darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**A very very long chapter today! Sorry if you dont like long chapters, but you'll LOVE this one! Trust me! You will! Probably speechless? Hahaha I don't think so :P ANYWAYS ENJOY :D Also, please leave a review because it makes me happy and a happy writer equals faster chapter updates ^.^**

Chapter 17

I blinked open my eyes, trying to gather my surrounding. The bristle of my pillow touched my cheek. I shot up instantly, waiting for pain to devour me. I saw my own room before my eyes, I looked to my side table, and a note written in black ink lay there.

_My apologies, Donatella, I found you to be unconscious. I took you home, and finished your clothing for the ball. See you tonight, my love._

I looked over to my work desk excepting to find a pile of colourful cloth. Instead, I found a pile of dresses, and masks; all sorted for the exact person. I looked from my sketches to the dresses, they were so exact, and I felt as if I were in a dream.

I mentally thanked Ezio as I began to dress myself. The Borgia's would be here any moment, and they would want their dresses. I slipped on my shoes and made my way to the main room where the family would make their "grand" entrance, followed by the French maid falling over.

When The Borgia's would come back from their summer home, they would want the all the servants to be there, to help and listen to them gloat about how beautiful their home was. I would stand beside Leonardo, and we would listen to each other make snide remarks as Lucrezia boasted about the handsome young men and Cesare stalk back to his room, obviously unimpressed that he had to go home. Plus he didn't want to her Lucrezia speak about the young beautiful men.

Alas, it will be different. Leonardo and I will not be standing next to each other, or even giving each other a passing glance. I would have to force myself not to gaze at him, for I would only shame myself and him. My heart tightened at the thought. Why must he snub me?

I walked down the flight of stairs, nearly tripping on the way.

"Attenzione! Recentemente ho pulito le scale! Dio mio, voi donne uccidere voi sulle scale un giorno," a large women called from the bottom of the stairs. **(Be careful! I recently cleaned the stairs! My God, you women are going to kill yourselves on the stairs one day)**

"Maybe you should put up a sign," I retorted in my terrible English, so she wouldn't understand.

She snorted at my remark and straightened her posture. I held my tongue from sticking out as I made my way to my spot. Sadly, it was beside Leonardo. I looked up to see his breath taking essence, but only found an empty. I stood in my place, whispering prayers that he wouldn't show up. He would be scolded, but it would save me some dignity.

God did not answer my prayers because a minute after I heard the horse hooves slam against the gravel Leonardo ran down the stairway, covered head to toe in oil paints.

"Dio mio!" The large women called, watching Leonardo leave red and green footprints on her clean stairs.

"Essere tranquilla, donna!" Leonardo hissed, I was taken aback from his aggressive tone. **(Be quiet, woman!)**

He ran next to me as the doors burst open revealing the family. Cesare, as usual, stalked back to his room. Lucrezia walked over to her maids and began telling them about her experiences while they carried her huge trunks, filled with unnecessary clothes that I sewed for her. Rodrigo told the servants to prepare his sons for the ball tonight. Leonardo and I were invited, since Niccolo insisted, Lucrezia might get a torn in her dress, and they would need someone to sew it before it got any worse.

"We must speak," said Leonardo.

"We have nothing to speak about," I said remembering what he told me. _Donatella, I only think of you as a friend_.

"You do not have a choice," said Leonardo, grabbing my wrist tightly.

I let him pull me outside when everyone had left. The cool winds surrounded the area, making sitting in the rose garden most comfortable. Leonardo let go of my hand then looked at me quizzically.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, it is regarding you and Ezio…"

I glared at him, angry. Why would he want to do with my relationship with Ezio? He rejected me.

"In that case, it is none of your business."

"Dona," he said softly, "Please, you must listen. He is not the man you think he is."

I raised an eyebrow, "Please, continue and tell me how he's not a _man_. While I was crying from your cruel words he was with me!"

"And what exactly were you two doing!" He asked, raising his voice.

"N-nothing," I strutted, afraid of his unkind tone.

"You are a fool, Ezio maybe a good man, but he is not the man to be wedded. I know your plans, like _every _other girl."

I held my breath, not wanting to believe what I was hearing, "How many?"

"It would be foolish to count."

I quickly ran from him. Refusing to listen to him slander the man I loved, the man who loved me back… Right?

* * *

The dull music surrounded the large room. Couples swayed on the floor, chatting while they danced together. I looked across the room from my mask, and noticed Leonardo putting a cheese in his mouth. His face went blank as he spat out the remainder out the window.

"Looking lovely," said Ezio, grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

"Thank you," I said, letting him lead into the tedious music.

Ezio's robes were painted a dark blue, and the mask he wore had a moon delicately painted on it. My attire was much plainer compared to the others. A simple blue dress, with a gold mask. I hadn't seen Niccolo yet, but I was wondering if he had any scars from the in counter with the fireball.

"The moon," Ezio began, searching the room for something or _someone_. "Fell in love with the sun," I instantly remembered the attire I made for the French maid, a large yellow dress representing the sun. "He made her the Earth to show his love, but alas, they could not be together."

"Why?" I asked, still confused about the point of the story.

"If they were together, they would destroy the Earth, but the Sun loved it too much. So the Moon agreed to be on the other side of the Earth. And from there, he watched his love shine with such beauty. The Sun thought his was in love with the stars, but nay, he loved the Sun."

I looked at him confused, "I do not understand."

He sighed deeply, as his golden eye went a dull grey. A gold colour shone in his eyes. He had told me that he would use his eye sight to find things, but doesn't everyone?

"I must go," he said to me, leaving me on the marble floor.

I watched him go, until I felt another presence replacing his. I looked and saw Niccolo, in his usual attire, only with a black mask.

"May I have this dance?" He asked bowing.

I looked at him nervously, "You curtsy," he whispered to me. I curtsied to him as he grabbed my hand and lend me into a waltz.

I studied his face and noticed a long scar running down his cheek, I instantly remembered hearing him call my name and slam me into the gravel. I hadn't got any scars from that, but it seems that he had.

"I am terribly sorry, you shouldn't have saved me," I blurted out.

He frowned, unimpressed with the topic of discussion, "I have no problem with it. Let us not speak of it."

"I forgot to thank Ezio," I said, trying to get away from his grip.

Instead, unlike Ezio, he held me tightly not letting me go.

"May I ask why?"

"He brought me home, and he finished all my dresses for me."

His brows knotted, "I don't believe he did that."

"I am sure, he left me a letter," I said trying to wiggle out of his grip.

He held my hand tighter, rage spewing out of his bones, "Ezio is not the type of man to do such a thing, trust me."

I glared at him, trying to hide the pain on my face, "You and Leonardo are merely jealous."

His whole face showed his emotion directly, "Fine! Go be with him and let him fill your mind with lies!"

I looked at him angrily. With both refused to let go as the music sped up and we quickly danced across the floor, filled with rage and hate for each other.

"Enough with slandering Ezio, enough with the childish prattle; he has done so much for me! You sent me a letter saying to despise me!"

"How dare you," said Niccolo.

"Ezio had brought me the sketchbook, kissed me at night, stayed with me while I was in dire pain! You hadn't done anything about it, simply read me a book I did not understand and brought me tea."

"I had done everything you said!**_ Everything!_** I had held your hand, I kissed you, and I had brought you the sketchbook! I wanted to be with you, with every minute I had, I wanted to be in your presence! Whether you understood that book, let that book be damned! I simply wanted to look at your beautiful angelic face! Every word you say to me is sweeter than honey when it lands gently on my ear. You are too naive to understand!" he began choking on his words, "I saw you with Ezio, _you_ betrayed me!"

"You do not love me!" I yelled, making everyone's eyes rest on me and Niccolo, the music abruptly stopping.

"How _dare_ you," he repeated, the words rattled harsh into the air. His words wavered thickly, more and more choked as he went on. "Accuse me of anything else—of ignorance, arrogance, cruelty, whatever bitter thing your mind may conjure up—but by all the stars in the sky, _never_ tell me that I do not love you. _Such a filthy lie cannot be made sweet even by your tongue._"

I watched him tread heavily across the ball room, slamming the gold doors behind him. I stood there, everyone watching me, speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Cesare's empire has been slowly falling apart this past month. After the ball, everything fell apart. His closet allies were assassinated, by Ezio of course. He became more distant from me, looking at me in disappointment then quickly looking away when I catch his gaze. We drifted apart, and I became closer with Leonardo, since he was always on edge. He didn't tell me why, but insisted I was to be with him most of the day.

I looked up at the sky, ready to squint, but instead greeted by the orange and pink sky. I put the rose in my hand on the stone bench beside me. Leonardo continued to look at the walls, ready for something.

"You look uneasy," I stated.

He let out a tired sigh, and then looked at me, "It is best if we go inside. It is becoming late." He escorted me back my room, still tense.

The sound of horse hooves came from my window. We gather by and saw Cesare stomp off his horse. He had a quick conversation with the guards before stalking inside. Leonardo looked at me fearful.

"I must go, be careful. Please," he begged, leaving me in my room.

My stomach churned, and if they were butterflies nested in there, they would have been dancing and bumping off the walls. Leonardo always had a nonchalant approach, but today he seemed completely oblivious.

A large and powerful knock arose from my door. I turned around quickly, my heart beating my chest. I held my breath, ready to hear what the person on the other side wanted from.

"Mio dio! Open the goddamn door!" A thunderous voice called from the other side.

The door burst open. I stood there mindless as Cesare stomped into my room, his sword drawn. He gestured to me, and two guards came towards me with rope and a large sack that could fit a body. They grabbed my hands and tied them behind me. I made no effort to fight back, I would only lose.

"Why?" I choked.

"You and the assassins have been talking to each other. Sharing vital information," Cesare explained to me. "Break her legs," he said to one guard, "we don't want her swimming away."

I started jerking my body, they could drown me, but to break my legs is such a torture I could not tolerate!

"Break my legs! Mad men!" I screamed as they tried to nail me down, sadly failing.

Cesare pushed them aside and grabbed my two arms and pushed me into my mattress. I kicked my feet wildly still trying to fight back. Two cold hands held my feet down; I looked over to my bedside and saw a man pull a large hammer over his head. I quickly closed my eyes shut; I didn't have the stomach to watch my own feet be broken.

The pain filled my body. Sending me in a hysteric crying fit. I wailed loudly and clawed the air as the pushed me into the large brown sack. I continued to cry as they carried through what I assumed was the hallways and down the stairs.

A blast of cold air entered the brown sack and the sound of hooves hitting the cobblestone ground filled my denying ears. My mind raced, trying to develop an image of where they were going to take me.

They broke my legs, so they may be unsure that I will stay. Cesare is most likely throwing me in the middle of the road, to get picked up by bandits. Nothing could be a worse punishment.

They pulled me out the bag, releasing a scream from my mouth. A rag was placed over my mouth and my hands were bound together with heavy chains. I looked at the Tiber's gentle water. My eyes went wide, filled with horror. _Mio Dio! _

Cesare gave me a merciless smile as I struggled to free my hands and attempt to crawl away or call for someone's help. He planted his foot on my side and kicked me. I looked at the beautiful sunset, the colours swarming together; mixing to create something beautiful. I would have enjoyed seeing something with such beauty. The water quickly consumed me, dragging my limp body to the bottom.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Light flooded my eyes, forcing me to squint. An air of nausea and pain hovered and settled in my body. My vision became impaired; instead of furniture I saw blurry white boxes and shapes. I moved my head slightly, which was a poor idea, the nausea increased and I was afraid that I may vomit on the bed sheets.

_Bed sheets_. I looked around and saw I saw in a large room. An abundant window was on the right wall, letting the light barge in freely. A white dresser and room divider was paced only a few feet away from the end of the bed. The room was twice as large as my old room in Castle San Angelo. It was the size of Luceriza's room, except the furniture and walls were light colours like baby blue, light pink and white.

I squished the comfy and warm blanket in my hands. My hands were filled with scars and bruises. My eyes rested on the sizable mirror on the left side of the equally ample bed. My face was covered in scars and bruises, the life flushed completely out of it. I looked like a… ghost.

My heart jumped. Is this heaven? Am I dead? Or is this hell? Tears began swimming down my cheeks, I cried, feeling sorry that I never fulfilled my life, and now I was dead.

The door opened and a maid entered, holding a tray with tea and a biscuit with jam. She smiled at me putting the tray beside me, on the bedside table. She lifted my limp body and pulled me upright, fluffing my pillows. She placed a small portable table on my lap, hovering over my numb thighs. She placed the gold tray on the small table. She smiled brightly, slightly bowed and exited the room. On the tray were a gold bell and a note.

_Ring the bell for help._

I attempted to eat the biscuit, only increasing the feeling of nausea. As I was finishing my tea a knock came from the door. Niccolo entered the room a wave of fatigue following him. He looked at me gravely. I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up his hand, stopping me.

"I wanted to welcome you properly, but since you cannot walk to the drawing room, I came to you."

"Where am I?" I asked my voice dry.

"My hide away home. No one knows of this place. There are no records of this building, therefore no one can find me or in this case, _you_."

"People are looking for me?"

"Yes, Cesare wants you dead."

"I _know_ that fact. How am I still alive? No one was around when he dumped me into the water."

He shifted, making me feel uncomfortable. I wish he would just sit down.

"An assassin was watching and brought you to the den. I took you here."

"Where is Ezio?"

His face turned cold, "When you were brought there unconscious Ezio yelled at the assassin. Obviously he didn't want another problem on his plate."

I looked down, tears filling my eyes. Ezio paid no attention that I was harmed, are even dead. The assassin should have let me die; the pain would be less than to know that Ezio did not care.

Niccolo noticed my tears, "You should not be surprised, Ezio has important things to handle with."

I looked up at him, "So I am nothing to you and Ezio. I'm just an obstacle in your way of success."

His face calmed, shaking his head he walked towards the door. "You speak of things you do not comprehend." He slammed the door closed, leaving me alone, with only my tears.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The manor was a place of extreme beauty. Birds would perch themselves on my window sill and would loudly sing me their delicate songs. My mind wandered to see what the other rooms were like, what the front and the outskirts of his land looked like. I imagined a white mansion, surrounded by rolling hills and beautiful forests. It was a beautiful house and land in my imagination, where happiness tucked itself for people to find.

Happiness for everyone except me. This place may be hold wonderful beauties, but this would be the place my mind would disappear, leaving only a shell of the woman I use to be.

Days pasted by quicker than I thought had it been a year? Or simply a week? My mind lost track of time, unsure of the difference between night and day, sunlight and moonlight.

Doctors would flood in my room every hour. Inject me or pour some clear liquid in my tea to make sure the pain did not bother me and to send me into a deep slumber. They were my tortures. Every day the pain of the needle increased, the taste of the liquid in my tea made it bitter. I had completely refused to take anymore, but when the doctors stopped the medicine, the pains in my broken and limp legs increased. I would find my mind drifting off, conjuring a plan to kill myself.

I had done it. I broke a tea cup and save one of the shattered pieces for myself, and just as the maid left I grasped tightly onto the shard, ready to take my life. I was too late, I doctor rushed towards me and pushed my hands, making me stab my shoulder. After that predicament a personal guard was placed in my room. I attempted to start a conversation with the fellow but I soon figured out his tongue was removed when he was at war.

This manor is my resting place where I will die of insanity. I will go to hell, heaven is no place for me, and I will remain in this horrid place forever.

I would cry for the doctors to come, their essence being enough socializing for a whole day. I would holler and scream and they would rush in only to find that nothing was wrong. I would try to explain but they would ignore me. Eventually they ignored me, ignores my cries for someone to speak to.

Niccolo and I had a quarrel; I begged to write a letter to Ezio, to let him know I was okay. I begged and pleaded, but he refused. He called me thick, he told me Ezio never thought of me in any sort of way I thought of him. He barked that I was only a person he could speak with when he would get bored. I was never anything, not even an ally. He refused to see me any longer, and if my door was open and I was crying he would slam it shut.

Oh how I missed Leonardo. How I missed the days we spent together in the garden before this whole assassin nonsense. He would pick me a rose, recite a line from a poem, and give me the rose. The rose would _always_ smell so divine. Sweetness flowing out of it. The smell stayed on Leonardo; he would embrace me, sending my heart flying.

The time spent with Leonardo was not wasted, and I could not ask for anything. His friendship was all that I desired. His bright smile and his pink cheeks still haunt my mind. The day he told me that he did not love me I should have not run away. I should have not confessed to him. Oh how I miss him, his happiness, his joy for life, his everything.

Tears flowed down my face. Crying had been the usual thing for me lately. I would cry for hours more than three times a day. The nights would be spent quietly crying to myself, the pain of my shattered legs devouring me, and the agony of being lonely.

I flipped open the book Niccolo left me, he learnt that I could read, and gave me his favorite book, so I would spend most of my time reading. He told me that when I was injured, he read me the book, but he did not know if I was listening or sleeping, but he continued.

The book was about a man trying to convince this naiive girl that he loves her. He would deliver flowers for her, bring her exotic fruits, and when she fell ill he would hire the best doctors in the village just for her. She was ignorant; she thought another man did all those things for her, but when really the other man did so.

I looked over to the mirror; the scars on my face made my face a mix of purple and yellow. The doctors explained that it was normal for my skin to react to the medicine they have been feeding me. One day while I was crying loudly, a hand mirror sitting on my lap after looking at my beastly face, Niccolo entered my room. He intended to shut my door, but something stopped him. He walked over to me, a look of pure confusion over his face.

"W-why, didn't you close the door?" I whimpered.

"Your tears are real, not artificial. Tell me, Dona, why is that you cry?"

"M-my," I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts. "My face is grotesque, which is why you are ignoring me. I am a monster."

He picked up the roses from the vase on my bedside table and brought them to my face. He handed me the flowers and took the large mirror off the wall and faced it towards me.

"If you held up eleven roses in the mirror, like you do now, you'd be gazing at the twelve most beautiful things in the world."

"Niccolo," I began, putting down the roses in my lap.

He placed the mirror down and sat beside me, holding my chin in his hand. He smiled at me, his eyes filling with joy.

"Donatella, you are the most, by far, beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. Even in your current state you still shine with intense beauty. If I would visit you every day, I merely sit and gawk at you; I would never get anything done."

He kissed my burning forehead and left me. I stared at him leaving, hungry for more attention.

Days pasted and Niccolo did not visit me. My mind returned to its scrabbled state where I would cry, but instead of my door being closed shut by Niccolo, it would be a doctor.

I woke up in a startle, my heart pounded against my chest. Sweat covered my forehead and body.

_Poor Donatella. You've gone crazy and now Niccolo is embarrassed to be near you._

I turned around and searched the darkness for the person who said this. "Niccolo loves me, he said so himself."

_Ha! Niccolo is sorry for you, your mind was wandered off. You are not the woman you use to be._

"You don't know me."

_I am __**you**__. _

Donatella looked over to the window, and desperately wanted fresh air.

_Jump out, end your suffering here. Niccolo does not care for you. No one does. Leonardo did not, Ezio did not, Niccolo is the same. Ezio swooned you with those honeyed words and Niccolo is merely doing the same._

"I can't walk."

_Crawl._

I rolled myself off the bed, listening to the ghostly voice. The impact sent a shock through my body. If this were painful, what will it be like when I jump out the window?

_Don't worry; it will be painless and quick._

I pushed open the window and crawled onto the ledge. I looked out on the fields I so desperately wanted to see. The place was surrounded by rolling hills and a beach on the far side. My image of the manor was very exact, I still was unsure if it had a forest. But I will never know.

Did I push myself off the ledge? Or did the evil voice do it, making itself into a physical form. When I hit the ground I found myself completely paralyzed. My eyes stung with tears, the pain in my legs increased, mixing with the pain from my back.

I hear the sound of boots hitting the ground. I opened my hazy eyes and found Niccolo looking at me, disappointed. He brushed my hair back, the tears from his eyes dropping onto my wounded shoulder.

"Mio Dio, Donatella, what have I done?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_I am not dead. I am alive. I made a dire mistake. My mind is broken. My thoughts shattered. My memories crushed. I attempted murder. I am a murderer. I loved a murderer. I still do. _I repeated to myself countlessly as I watched the white ceiling engulf my thoughts.

"Idiota!"

"I am sorry, Machiavelli, it was merely a mistake."

"A mistake you say? She nearly snapped her neck!"

"As I said, I had forgotten something like this could happen."

A long silence dragged itself through the air.

"I should snap your neck."

"Machia-"

"With my **bare** hands."

"You are making ludicrous statements."

"Get out of my house."

"Bu-"

"GET OUT!"

His yell thundered through my closed door and shook my room and my heart. My mind dropped its thoughts, and scattered to find them before Niccolo came into my room to give me a verbal beating. The door burst open, Niccolo stormed into the room with a man I've never seen before. His eyes softened at my glance. He pushed back the hair I ignored on my face and sat next to me. The man opened the drapes, forcing me to squint from the pounding I was receiving on my temples.

He quickly examined me, while Niccolo held my hand in his two larger ones. He looked at me in distress, his mood changing so quickly; from a vicious man, ready to snap a doctor's neck, to someone who was caring for you.

"There is good news and bad news," the man began, who I assumed was my new doctor.

"Isn't there always. Out with it," said Niccolo, standing up.

"She is prone to migraines, sunlight or very bright light will trigger it. She has only sprained her neck, barely did any damage except for the migraines. You cannot stick her in a room by herself without any sunlight; she will lose vitamins and become ill. I suggest a cloth to be placed over her eyes."

Niccolo looked at me with the same expression one would give a helpless animal. "What about her mind?"

"Her mind? Oh, yes. She needs to speak with someone, or the result will be her not speaking at all. Send someone in if you cannot make the time, perhaps she has a friend?"

Niccolo nodded, still looking at me, conjuring something in that brilliant mind of his. The doctor made his way to his briefcase, he pulled out two large bottles of the clear liquid they have been feeding me.

"To ease the pain. Her legs are nearly fully healed. When you brought her here, which was…"

"Three months ago," Niccolo finished for him.

"I will visit in a week's time, to give you more feedback."

"Until then," said Niccolo.

The doctor silently tipped his hat and left me and him alone. I waited for him to yell at me, for jumping out the window, for causing so many problems, for being a pest in his home.

"Niccolo I-"

"Why?" he choked.

"I am sorry, a-a voice took over my mind," I strutted, beginning to cry.

"Donatella," he held my cold hands in his warmer ones. "Did my words mean nothing to you?"

"Please, Niccolo, forgive me," I begged through my tears.

"Answer me, Dona, answer me."

I nodded my head, the tears making their way down my neck. "Please do not get angry at me, please, I'm begging you."

"I will never get mad at you, mi vita, I love you," He pulled me into an embrace, making sure he didn't touch my bruised neck.

"I-I love you too," I whimpered with joy, holding him tightly and stuffing my face in his shoulder.

Niccolo asked Leonardo to visit, until I was able to walk again. He gladly agreed, and Niccolo sent a carriage for him. When he first entered the room he ran towards me and gave me a long tight hug. He brought in a crate, more to a barrel, filled with painting supplies. Sketchbooks, charcoal, paint of all colours, fabrics, and my sewing kit. It was like I was in a dream. He showed me the finished painting of me, and said Salai finished it for him. I didn't see his signature on it, but he told me that he would be selling his piece and he hung it in my room. At first I didn't want it, a picture of myself hanging in my room, pure vanity, but I somehow grew to love the piece. I would roll my pearls in my fingers and stare at the picture, which bore so much resemblance to me before I received the mass of scars on my face.

It was of me in my lace dress, pearls in my hands. My red hair was pulled up, and in my large flower hat, that covered my face except my red lips, my white gloves placed delicately on my hands. Leonardo had bought me the hat, when we were searching for fabric. He placed the hat on my head and bought it before I could refuse.

The pearls… The pearls…

They were a gift, from a beggar woman. I went to Firenze in search of possible jobs. I had no family, my mother and father slaughtered over an ordeal that I rather not get into detail. I had no money and I was walking the streets, with barely any fabric, only enough to make for a small child.

A woman pushed past me, shoving me into the ground. I watched her run off, a loaf of bread in her hand and the guards on her tail. I swore under my breath, cursing her for running my dress. I met her again that day, but by the tavern, hollering for men to come over. I glared at her, hoping to remember, but she was too busy to notice me at all. So I followed her back to her home. The thing was, she didn't have one. She took a child from an old woman who went back into her house and sat on the ground. The child began crying, and she fed it small pieces of bread, the wrinkles on her face more noticeable.

I sat next to her, with my supplies in my hand. I did not care if my dress got dirty, it already was. I asked her who that child belonged to. "I was attacked a year ago, and the result was this child. I have to go through extreme circumstances to have the child fed." I asked her why didn't she give her to more suitable parents, and she replied that it was her child, her duty. She told me she would do anything for her, and she was saving enough money for a small home, but the child needed warmer clothes. I sewed the woman a small blanket to wrap the child around. I told her that it was a gift, but she refused to accept without replaying me. I tried to convince her that I did not need anything, but she gave me the pearls. She told me she stole them and intended to sell it for a blanket, but that I could have it. I thanked her, and left for the nearest inn. I suggested that I would buy her a room, but she refused, even yelled at me, that she didn't need any help.

I will never forget that woman. Filled with bravery and compassion; I pray that her child is healthy, and that she may rest in peace.


	22. Chapter 22

"She's in good condition, her legs are healed, but I highly doubt that she is able to walk," the doctor explained, putting his supplies away.

Niccolo looked at him caustically, he folded his hands behind his back, taking in what the doctor informed him with. My heart was beating with joy, I just wanted to jump out of my bed and run across the unknown house.

"What shall I do to help?" Niccolo asked.

"Simply help her walk. Get a maid to hold either side and slowly begin to walk. I suspect she will fall, so make sure you walk on soft ground. She is very frail, her bones are glass and her skin is paper."

"Yes," said Niccolo, chuckling, "I have noticed."

We both watched the doctor tip his hat and leave. Niccolo turned and smiled at me. Before he could reach my bed, I was already ready to stand up and run to him.

As I rested my feet on the cold floor, mysterious to what it felt like. I pushed my weight on my feet, my hands ready to let go of the all to familiar bed sheets. My stomach was churning with excitement. I pushed myself off the bed ready to run to Niccolo and be greeted with a strong hug. Instead I was greeted by the cold marble stone. My body ached I tried to lifted my rag doll like body. I felt someone lift me up off the ground. I looked over and saw Niccolo smiling at me, throwing my arm over his shoulder.

Oh no. I haven't had a proper bath in months. I simply was washed with soap and water quickly. I must smell terrible, and Niccolo will think I am vulgar. I watched his expression to see if his expression would change as if he had detected my odor. The smile plastered on his face didn't disappear as he helped me walked over to the door.

"As childish as this seems," Niccolo began, "but I am ecstatic to show you my manor."

I chuckled, the happiness flowing out of my arms and legs, "no, it is not childish at all. I am so excited to see this house that I have been occupying."

"It will be a change of scenery."

"Just what I need."

The house was large, extremely large. It had several guest rooms, the colour scheme changing with each room. The study was quiet large, but I had excepted it. The book shelves towered to the ceiling, filled with books with different genres. A large fire place was in the middle of the room, a black wooden desk filled with papers and ink with a quill placed in it.

"I suspect you spend most of your time here?" I asked, loving the feeling of ache in my feet. I hadn't had such a human ache in a long time.

"Yes, of course, is it obvious?" He teased.

I chuckled at his joke. I was simply happy to be able to walk, and see more of Niccolo's manor, and maybe, a little of his hobbies.

The rest were a blur of jokes and plans for trips around the hills. He said winter was long where his manor was. Although I asked where his house was located he didn't respond, only giving me vague answers such as "no need to know".

He pushed opened two large white doors, revealing a bedroom, two sizes bigger than mine. A kind sized bed was placed in the middle, with two large dressers on either side. The room was decorated with various paintings, mostly flowers. A large balcony was to the left side of the room, and beside it was the door to the bath. Light filled the room, sending me pounds to the head.

I grasped my head and shut my eyes trying to block the light as the migraine grew. I felt a soft black cloth over my eyes. I stopped squinting but I kept my eyes closed. I felt so vulnerable, not knowing what to do.

"N-Niccolo?"

"You looked in pain, I placed my handkerchief over your eyes. I completely forgot about your condition and how my room had a very large window."

"It's your room?" I asked, my legs becoming weak.

"Yes, let me take you to your room."

I felt his arm going around my knees and picking me off the floor. The sound of his shoes clicking against the floor filled my ears and occupied me while I was being carried to my room. I heard him walk over and I felt the soft blankets on my bare arms. He removed the handkerchief and sat next to me.

"I am sorry for the in convince."

"It is nothing," I said, waving it off my migraine had subsided as Niccolo brought me to my room.

He smiled at me and excused himself from the room. I watched him go, the image of him still lingering in my mind.

We had been taking trips around the house for a couple of days. My feet would tire out, and my migraine would begin again, forcing Niccolo to carry me back to my room. I had desperately wanted to see outside, but the weather said otherwise. It was always sunny and bright, disabling me from even looking out the window.

One day, when the sun was masked by dark clouds, Niccolo had taken me outside. Since the sun was not there to be a pest I agreed, knowing it would be a good idea.

First we visited the stables, where a toothless man kept the horses healthy and cleaned the carriage. He offered me a horse, but I refused, I would be no good on a horse as I am on my feet.

We continued on wards, I told him that I wanted to see the green hills he kept talking about during my tour of the mansion. Although it was not sunny, I captured the essence perfectly. Patches of small purple and blue flowers were scattered across the hills. Sadly, my feet gave out, but I did not want to leave. Niccolo sat me down on the bristle grass and joined me.

The thunder above us startled me, but Niccolo said everything was fine. I quickly became cold, since I was in my night gown so Niccolo suggested I sit closer. I saw no problem in that and I pulled myself closer to him.

"I don't want to in your personal space," I said, still uneasy about sitting so close to him.

"I do not mind, you are cold. My space is yours," his profile was towards me and he looked at the house.

The rain quickly came down on us. The water soaked through my nightgown, making it stick to my body, practically see through. My face went pink from the thought, but before I could say anything Niccolo sphad already picked me up and began walking towards the house.

"You'll become sick," Niccolo stated, continuing to walk.

I didn't know what had come over me. I grasped his jaw in my hands and pulled his face towards mine. I knew Niccolo would not do such a thing, thinking it were irresponsible. What did I have to lose? I had already been kissed by Ezio and much more. Niccolo stopped in his tracks, and the only thing between our lips was the rain.


	23. Chapter 23

The sound of the piano filled my ears. All around me stood unfamiliar faces, their tears filling up their wine glasses, their face cold. I wanted to drown my sorrows. The people ran circles around me, staring at me with empty eyes, singing Happy Birthday to me, with their eerie low voices. I found it kind of funny, although it was sad. My joy was filled watching these people; my laughter wouldn't stop as they became closer to the ground.

I woke up in a startle, my heart ripping at my chest, wanting to be free. I looked over to the mirror to examine my expression. But instead of a petit red haired woman in the mirror, a moon skinned girl with black eyes smiled at me. A shriek of help released from my lips at the sight of the ghastly woman.

It took quite a while before Niccolo entered into my room and gathered me in his arms, whispering that I was going to be okay. The creature continued to look at me, the smile never fading.

"T-there's a girl in the mirror!"

"Yes, that is you."

"No! No! A demon, a monster; mio Dio!"

"Rest, you are tired."

I closed my mind, and tried to banish the figure from the darkness. After a while I had fallen back to my deep slumber, but a voice lurked, speaking to me. It was my sanity slowly dripping away, bit by bit; piece by piece I would lose my state of mind and become officially insane. Niccolo would never love an insane woman. _But you already are one. Poor girl, the man you love taking pity on you, just merely a crazy woman. _

"Stop! Enough!" I screamed, forcing my eyes open.

The light of the sun had made its way into my room, lighting it and presenting me with a headache. I rubbed my eyes, and got out of bed. Surely, Niccolo would be waiting in the dining room to eat breakfast. I slipped on a light weight dress and made my way down stairs. The sound of shoes did not click against the tile floor. I looked down to my feet to find no shoes, and without hesitation I continued. My mind was set to believe I was on my way to my bedroom, and once I had seen Niccolo in the dining room I idiotically said:

"What are you doing in my room?"

He gave me a confused look, "We are currently occupying the dining room, Dona."

Oh the way he said my name. Like honey on my tongue, so sweet when it rested on my ear, immediately thawing my heart.

I looked around and realized he was right, and that we _were_ in fact in the dining room.

"I was walking to my room to put on shoes, but I-" stopping in my tracks I walked mindlessly up the counter and picked up a plate of eggs. "What are eggs doing in my room?"

"Dona..." Niccolo began, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Who are _you_?" I asked.

My heart skipped a beat. I had forgotten who Niccolo was, and why exactly I was in the dining room. My mind was scattered, what was I doing here? Who was this man, and why wasn't I wearing shoes?

"Where are my parents? My mother, my father, where are they?"

Niccolo stood from his seat and walked up to me. He held tightly onto my shoulder squeezing them, "Dona, what is happening."

I bit my lip, still confused. Niccolo continued to stare at me, afraid. "I do not know."

"I cannot leave you in this state."

"Leave?" I asked quickly and with a high pitch voice.

"Yes, I must find Cesare with Ezio, but I cannot leave, your mind is unstable."

"No! I am fine! Do not let me get in the way of your duty!"

"Donatella, you scream in your sleep."

"Leonardo could possibly stay with me, here. He understands the human mind perfectly."

"Mi vita, if anything bad happened to you," his hand ran through my messy hair. "If you believe it suitable."

It was decided. Niccolo waited until Leonardo arrived, painting supplies and all, deeming it healthy for the mind. We watched him leave, the cold winter air consuming us. I waved goodbye, sometimes forgetting where I was and who I saying goodbye to, but Leonardo brought me back. Leonardo always brought me back to reality. As I watched him go, a feeling of uncertainty overpowered me; something was going to happen, something bad.

((Sorry about the late update! D: I've made a RP account and I've been glued to it. Plus, I've finished AC3, so many feels. I might write a story, but then again the chance is very low.))


End file.
